AMOR: consecuencia de una decisión ajena
by Priss
Summary: HAO x ANNA. ¡TERMINADO!. Un matrimonio arreglado puede acarrear varias consecuencias, más... ¿quién iba a pensar que el amor sería una de ellas?.
1. El otro compromiso

AMOR: consecuencia de una decisión ajena.

De: Priss.

Capitulo I: El otro compromiso.

===========================================================================================

No es que fueran obligados, pero tampoco fue su decisión.... Nunca lo pensaron, y sin embargo aceptaron.... Un matrimonio arreglado puede acarrear varias consecuencias,

más....¿quién iba a pensar que el amor sería una de ellas?.

===========================================================================================

Los habitantes de la pensión iban y venían de un lado a otro; todos ellos supervisados por una enfadada y exigente rubia. Si, no cabía duda que ni el tiempo había hecho que dejara de ser ella la que mandara en ese lugar.

Anna quería que el inmueble quedara impecable pues los abuelos de Yoh vendrían de visita, cosa por completo extraña y sospechosa.

Por un instante, la itako miró a su prometido... ¿quién sabe?, ya tenían diecinueve años y aun no se había hablado de la boda. Quizá esa era la razón de la visita de los ancianos.

Por ahora todo estaba bajo control. Tamao era quien cocinaba, mientras Mantha fue obligado a dejar impecables los baños termales, e Yoh, bueno él... debía hacer que todas las habitaciones de la pensión quedasen perfectas, además de limpiar absolutamente todos y cada uno de los pasillos de aquel lugar.

Más por primera vez en la vida, la sacerdotisa lamentó que los demás amigos de su prometido no estuviesen en ese momento, de lo contrario también estarían trabajando, y para estas alturas la pensión estaría reluciente y en perfectas condiciones.

Después de revisar que los chicos desempeñasen bien su trabajo, la itako salió al jardín para "descansar un poco"; cuidar que hicieran todo bien era algo muy cansado.

Pero, entonces, lo vio.... ahí, sentado sobre una de las rocas cercanas al estanque que adornaba el patio del frente. Anna curveó una ceja; ¿por qué él no estaba haciendo nada?; es cierto que ella no se lo había ordenado, pero....

La verdad era que desde que aquel joven de largos cabellos llegó a vivir con ellos, la joven lo evitaba lo más posible. Por qué??, pues.... le era difícil de explicar. Miedo, en definitiva, no era la razón.

Quizá el resentimiento al recordar que había sido él quien lastimase a su prometido, o seguramente el hecho de que prefería alejarse de él, su sonrisa y sus coqueteos. Como una mujer comprometida, el que este joven la cortejase, seriamente o no, podría ser mal visto.

Además, nunca estuvo muy conforme con la idea de que este shaman viviese con ellos.

Le gritó "NO" a Yoh cuando este se lo informó; incluso dejó de hablarle durante semanas a su futuro esposo... pero era inútil, él estaba empeñado.

No podía creer que el muchacho perdonase tan fácilmente a su hermano mayor, más aun, que fuese el mismo Yoh quien, al enterarse de que su gemelo estaba con vida, se dedicase a buscarlo hasta dar con él.

De eso hace ya un par de meses, y la rubia simplemente no le dirige la palabra al hermano de su futuro esposo; es como si fuesen un par de desconocidos.

Es cierto que Hao se mantiene en silencio durante incontables horas en el día, pero incluso a Mantha lo saluda por las mañanas con frases como: _"¿sigues aquí, enano?"._

En cambio a ella, a Anna Kyouyama.... ni siquiera la voltea a ver.

La joven itako expresó enfado; entonces se acercó silenciosamente al muchacho. Odiaba ser ignorada de ese modo, y más si se trataba de alguien que habitaba la pensión.

~ Oye, tu....

Para su sorpresa, el joven shaman se giró para verla.

Un rojo apareció en las mejillas de la sacerdotisa; y es que, como de costumbre, él no llevaba puesta una camisa o algo que cubriese esos marcados y perfectos pectorales que.... ¡¡demonios!!, debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Odiaba verlo ir y venir por la casa "vestido" de esa manera.

Desde que abandonó aquella capa que tanto lo caracterizaba, se paseaba por todos lados sin algo que remplazara dicha prenda.

_"Al menos Yoh lleva la camisa puesta, sin abotonar, pero puesta"._    Pensó la rubia. Esa era otra de las razones por las que se mantenía al margen en lo que a Hao se refería.

~ Tus abuelos vendrán a la casa.   ¿Podrías.... ponerte "algo" más presentable?.

Anna le habló, o mejor dicho le exigió; haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "algo".

Él le sonrió. No podía creer que la chica se dignara a dirigirle la palabra tan solo por quedar bien con los abuelos de su prometido. De cualquier forma, el shaman no dijo nada, solo se incorporó y se acercó a la itako, haciendo que la poca distancia que, de pronto, mantenían entre ambos se volviese incomoda, al menos para ella.

El rubor de Anna parecía no poder ser más intenso, y aunque su fría e inexpresa mirada permanecía clavada en los ojos de su cuñado, sintió la estúpida necesidad de salir cuanto antes de ahí.

Entonces recordó porque evitaba al shaman de fuego por todos los medios; su simple presencia la ponía demasiado nerviosa como para poder ocultarlo por más de cinco minutos. Ya comenzaba a tener raras ideas acerca del "por qué" de sus nervios, pero prefería no pensar en ello; dentro de poco no tendría caso.

Hao, por su parte, se divertía en grande al ver como ella trataba de alejarse de él, y le divertía porque simplemente la sacerdotisa terminaba, de una u otra forma, cerca de él.

El shaman se cruzó de brazos mientras se inclinaba un poco hasta casi rozar la mejilla de Anna con la propia; susurrándole de forma coqueta...

~ De acuerdo; sólo porque "tu" me lo pides.

Al escucharlo, la sacerdotisa pudo sentir como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Hao estaba tan cerca que incluso sentía su cálido aliento tocar su mejilla, sin mencionar sus brillantes y apasionados ojos que la miraban de forma hipnotizante.

Lo vio acercarse todavía más a su rostro y ni siquiera fue capaz de quejarse; pero como quería abofetearlo.... él estaba tan cerca, tanto que.... dios!!.

~ Buenas tardes. ¿Hay alguien en casa?.

~ Me pregunto: ¿qué habrá para la cena?.

Justo en ese momento, para suerte de la rubia, los "sabios" de la familia Asakura finalmente habían llegado.

Mirando a los jóvenes por apenas unos segundos, Yomei rió ligeramente al notar como la itako se alejaba rápidamente del shaman de largos cabellos marrones, mientras este no podía dejar de sonreír, aun en presencia de sus abuelos.

~ Me da gusto que se lleven bien.     =Mencionó el anciano entre risas.=    ~ Nos facilitaran las cosas.

Al escuchar a Yomei, Hao frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenia la maldita sensación de que él tenia algo que ver con la presencia de los abuelos?.

Ambos ancianos entraron a la pensión seguidos por una nerviosa Anna, aunque esta no demostraba estarlo. En tanto el mayor de los herederos gruñó exasperado mientras caminaba para reunirse con los demás.

Presentía que de nuevo su vida daría un giro inesperado; en definitiva, estaba de pésimo humor.

________________________________________

Todos estaban la rededor de la mesa; los jóvenes ya habían terminado con sus alimentos, a excepción de Anna, quien ni siquiera se dignó a mirar el tazón de arroz. Solo los abuelos seguían comiendo tranquilamente, tomándose el tiempo con tanta calma que hasta el mismo Yoh se había fastidiado ya.

Cuando por fin los ancianos se dispusieron a hablar, pidieron a Mantha y Tamao que se retiraran para poder conversar tranquilamente con sus nietos y la itako.

~ ¿No debería hacer lo mismo que los otros dos?.

Hao estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia; haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos; en cuanto la pelirrosa y el enano abandonaron el lugar, no pudo mas que quejarse.

Después de todo, se suponía que el tema a discutir era el matrimonio entre su hermano y la rubia, o al menos era lo que todos esperaban cuando se enteraron de la visita de los abuelos.

~ Tu presencia es tan necesaria como la de Anna e Yoh.

La voz de Kino apenas y se escuchó antes de que esta diese un sorbo a su té.

Así que fue Yomei quien comenzara a explicar la razón de su presencia en Funbari.

~ Yoh, Anna.... ustedes han estado comprometidos desde pequeños, esto, como bien saben, es con el fin de asegurar la existencia de futuros herederos que posean de los grandes conocimientos  y el poder de los Asakura.

~ Pero, si no mal recuerdo, la boda debió haber sido hace dos años, no abuelo?.

La voz de Yoh por fin se dejó escuchar; desde que los ancianos hubiesen llegado el shaman no había abierto la boca mas que para comer.

En realidad, la presencia de sus abuelos no lo incomodaba tanto como a los demás, después de todo, el estaba conciente de su compromiso con la sacerdotisa y de que algún día debía casarse con ella.

~ ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?.

Pregunto un exasperado Hao, al ver que los mayores le estaban dando vueltas al asunto, y que su hermano no ayudaba en nada para que la conversación fuese menos lenta.

~ Bueno es que.... el aceptarte en esta familia ha cambiado un poco las cosas.

_"Un poco?."_    Pensó Yoh. ¿De que forma pudo haber cambiado su vida el hecho de que su hermano viviese como un miembro mas de la familia?. Desde su despreocupado punto de vista, ese no era un mayor problema.

~ Como el mayor de los Asakura de esta generación, Hao.... tu serás el que se case con Anna.

~ ¡¡¿Qué?!!

Como gemelos que son, Hao e Yoh no pudieron evitar el reaccionar al mismo tiempo y de la misma forma. mientras que Anna.... ella solo curveo una ceja. Más sintió como el corazón se le detenía por un mísero segundo ante las incoherencias que decían los ancianos.

Entonces volteo a ver a Yoh, lo notó sorprendido, como pocas veces. Luego se giro para ver a Hao, las contraídas pupilas del shaman de fuego le demostraban

que nunca, jamás, esperó escuchar tal barbaridad.

Aun pensativamente incrédulo, el shaman de fuego sintió la penetrante mirada de la itako sobre su persona, como reflejo, quizás, el también la miró, mas entre ellos no surgió palabra alguna que expresara su opinión al respecto.

Anna dejó que sus ojos fuesen bajando hasta estancarse en el piso de madera, en tanto él.... él no podía hacer que los suyos dejasen de observar a la que, quizás, seria su futura esposa.

ÉÉ"

Continuará....__

==============================================================

Otro Hao x Anna.

Siempre fui de la idea de que Hao, por ser el mayor, debía ser quien se casara con la itako.

Tiene derecho, tiene derecho.

Además de que nunca estuve muy conforme, ni muy segura, que Hao haya muerto

Y claro.... una vez más, desplace al pobre Yoh.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


	2. Aceptar sin decir una sola palabra

AMOR: consecuencia de una decisión ajena.  
  
De: Priss.  
  
Capitulo II: Aceptar sin decir una sola palabra.  
  
=========================================================================================  
  
~ P-pero... ¿por qué?.  
  
La voz de Yoh mostraba desacuerdo. Bueno, considerando que fueron años de convivencia diaria y de tener presente que era su prometida, y futura esposa, pues... la repentina noticia no lo convencía.  
  
~ Ya te lo dije, Hao es el mayor. Además también es el más fuerte, por eso Anna es la mas indicada.  
  
Parecía que Kino no iba a cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente.  
  
Sus razones eran simples, como la rubia era la sacerdotisa más sobresaliente, ella debía estar con Hao. En primera porque así su descendencia seria todavía más fuerte, y en segunda porque ella era la única capaz de controlar al explosivo shaman.  
  
~ Así que, Yoh, tu te casaras con Tamao.  
  
¿Qué?, su abuelo no podía estar hablando en serio.  
  
No tenia nada en contra de la chica de rosados cabellos, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a Anna, que... no se hacia a la idea de que se la quitasen así como así.  
  
~ Tienes algo que decir, Anna?.  
  
Al escuchar a su abuela, el menor de los gemelos dejó de pensar un momento en él... había otra persona igual o más afectada que él y ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en ella.  
  
La mirada de la jovencita seguía fría, aunque escondida por sus hermosos cabellos dorados. Miraba las manos sobre su regazo, sus manos.  
  
¿Por qué demonios sentía que debía protestar y aun así no podía hacerlo?, ¿Por qué?.  
  
~ ¿Puedo retirarme?.  
  
Su voz sonó tan fría como de costumbre. Tras recibir una afirmativa por parte de su sensei, se retiró sin decir nada mas; sin mirar a Yoh o a Hao.  
  
En el momento en que los pasos de la itako ya no se oyeron más, uno de los hermanos habló....  
  
~ Me niego!!.  
  
El menor lo miró sorprendido.  
  
Sin siquiera dignarse a abrir los ojos, Hao expresó su total desacuerdo a lo que sus abuelos le pedían.  
  
Él era el gran shaman de fuego, no necesitaba que un par de ancianos insignificantes le escogieran esposa. El matrimonio no estaba en sus planes y mucho menos si se trataba de la prometida de su hermano. Cuando se le diera la gana se casaría, o si no solo buscaría una chica a la cual usar para satisfacer sus necesidades de hombre.  
  
~ La boda será en una semana.  
  
Las palabras de Kino eran firmes.  
  
Hao no pudo contenerse más; comenzó a gruñir tratando de controlarse. Los ancianos parecían no prestar atención a una sola de sus palabras.  
  
Elevó su mano derecha, la cual sostenía una pequeña flama que prometía crecer de tamaño e ir directo a las arrugadas caras de sus abuelos... más algo lo detuvo.... Yoh posó una mano sobre el hombro de su enfadado hermano.  
  
¿Por qué demonios los defendía?, le estaban quitando a su futura mujer. Por más que trataba, Hao no podía comprender a su gemelo.  
  
Yoh negó con la cabeza; eran su familia después de todo.  
  
El joven de largos cabellos simplemente miró enfadado a su hermano, mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes tratando de controlarse. Finalmente cerró los ojos en tanto se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda al otro shaman.  
  
~ Supongo que eso significa que aceptas, Hao.  
  
Yomei decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, al menos en lo que a su nieto mayor se trataba.  
  
Se giró seriamente para ver a Yoh, él y Tamao se casarían en un año; no tenia caso apresurar a ambas parejas.  
  
~ Mikihisa, Kino y yo nos haremos cargo de todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo la ceremonia.... ¿Eso es todo!.  
  
Apenas escuchó las últimas palabras del anciano, Hao se retiro sin decir nada mas, dejando a Yoh a solas con los abuelos.  
  
Ni siquiera evitó mirar con odio a esos dos. Quería reprocharles, pero no podía. Fueron sus ojos llenos de desprecio los que se enfrentaron a Kino y Yomei. ¿Como podían hacerle esto?, quitarle a Anna así como así, de buenas a primeras.  
  
Al igual que su hermano y su exprometida, se retiró sin mencionar una palabra. Se fue directo a su habitación dispuesto a escuchar música y tratar de tranquilizarse; más al pasar frente a la habitación de la itako se detuvo un momento.  
  
Estaba mucho más enfadado con sigo mismo que con sus abuelos; y es que ni siquiera intentó negarse o reclamarles, ¡NO!, él solo aceptó, resignado, la decisión de los lideres de la familia.  
  
Se preguntaba si Anna lo odiaría por eso; quizás le daba igual casarse con él o con Hao.  
  
Bajó la mirada al suelo y después reanudó su camino. Entró a su habitación y se recostó en el futon mientras escuchaba música.  
  
~ Una semana.  
  
Con ese pensamiento, Yoh cerró los ojos tratando de ser arrullado por la música.  
  
Sin embargo, no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, por lo tanto, tuvo que pasar las horas pensando, pensando en que ella.... ya no estaría con él como siempre llegó a creer.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Ambos chicos se hallaban sentados en el pasillo que daba al jardín de la pensión. Quizás solo llevaban ahí una hora, más no habían expresado palabra alguna, ni siquiera se habían atrevido a mirarse.  
  
Estaban solos, deberían entablar una conversación o algo; se casarían en pocos días y ni siquiera habían hablado acerca de lo que pensaban al respecto.  
  
La itako creía que a él le daba igual la situación y prefirió ahorrarse el ser humillada, por otro lado, Hao no quería ser al que la rubia le reclamase por el giro inesperado de las cosas, no era su culpa, pero.... ¿a quién más podía culpar?, era seguro que la sacerdotisa reaccionara así puesto que fue la prometida de su hermano durante mucho tiempo.  
  
Lo quería, no?. Lo ama. Entonces, a él.... debía odiarlo.  
  
El shaman miraba en todas direcciones, siempre tratando de evadir los ojos negros de la joven. Y por cierto, ahora que se daba cuenta... ¿dónde estaban todos?.  
  
~ Y.... ¿los demás?.  
  
Anna se encogió de hombros. Sabrá dios donde estaban los abuelos, en cuanto a Yoh, él se había ido a entrenar, algo extraño considerando que lo había hecho por su cuenta, como ella ya no era su prometida, pues, ya no lo obligó más a llevar acabo ese pesado entrenamiento; Mantha lo acompañaba, mientras que Tamao fue a abastecerse para preparar la cena.  
  
Ella apenas y miró de reojo al shaman; ¿por qué preguntaba por los otros?, nunca lo hacia. ¿Es que tanto le molestaba estar con ella?. Con dicho pensamiento, la itako suspiró mientras se ponía de pie con la intención de regresar a su alcoba.  
  
Hao no permitiría que la "conversación" terminase ahí, así que formuló la pregunta que tanto temía.  
  
~ Realmente estas de acuerdo con esto?.  
  
~ Fue una decisión de los actuales lideres de la familia.  
  
A pesar de que la escuchaba atentamente, él mantenía los ojos cerrados para no verla, aun cuando ambos se estaban dando la espalda.  
  
Por su parte, Anna ni siquiera se giró para verlo, era mucho mas fácil si no se miraban al hablar, pero en pocos días no podrían hacer eso estando casados.... o si?.  
  
~ Tú lo has dicho: fue "su" decisión, no tuya.  
  
~ Y.... ¿a ti te molesta dicha decisión?.  
  
Con ironía y aun con los ojos cerrados, él joven sonrió levemente.  
  
No era el con "quién", sino el "por qué"; no le era agradable que decidieran su vida.  
  
Hao se incorporó para acercarse a la sacerdotisa; sujetándola sutilmente por los hombros, la hizo girarse para verse las caras. Esta vez, Anna no pudo evitar el contacto con aquellos ojos marrones que clavados en ella estaban.  
  
Fue extraño, pudo notar varias emociones contenidas en dichos ojos, como un tenue brillo que apenas emerge de la oscuridad.  
  
Se estremeció cuando Hao le acarició los brazos, y aunque quiso, no pudo apartar su fría mirada del atractivo rostro del shaman, más suavizó dicha mirada al notar como el rostro del joven comenzaba a acercarse al suyo.  
  
¿A caso intentaba hacer lo que estaba pensando?, no!, aun no.... no estaba segura de querer que pasara, no lo aceptaba, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba moverse un solo centímetro. ¿Por qué?.  
  
Sin siquiera notarlo, la itako comenzó a cerrar los ojos, esperando sentirlo, pero.... algo, o mejor dicho alguien, los interrumpió....  
  
~ Hey, ya regrese. ¿Qué no hay nadie en.... casa?.  
  
Lo que comenzó como un alegre saludo, terminó en susurros entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa.  
  
Yoh apenas logró terminar la frase.... no esperaba presenciar dicha escena.  
  
Anna y su hermano estaban tan cerca el uno del otro; tanto como él nunca lo estuvo.  
  
Permaneció estático observándolos, mientras que ellos, si bien no consumaron sus intenciones, seguían a escasos centímetros, juntos y sin decirle una sola palabra al recién llegado. Aquel que hubiese preferido tardar diez o quince minutos mas en su recorrido.... con tal de no ser testigo de algo que aun se negaba a creer.  
  
ÉÉ"  
  
Continuará....  
  
==================================================================  
  
¿Por qué ninguno de los afectados se negó a la decisión de los abuelos?: Bueno, pues porque eso me facilita más las cosas.  
  
Quiero que este fic vaya rápido y sin complicaciones. No quiero darle tantas vueltas al asunto, como acostumbro.  
  
Quizá por eso deje algunas cosas al aire, pero no será gran cosa.  
  
priss_pk@hotmail.com  
  
==================================================================  
  
Contesto reviews...  
  
Amaltea-Sibila =  
  
Me agrada saber que compartes la misma opinión que yo: Hao tiene derecho a quedarse con Anna ya que es el mayor.  
  
Te confieso que a mi me gusta mucho la pareja "YxA", más me inclino más hacia "HxA".  
  
Gracias por leer el fanfiction.  
  
Oriel1 =  
  
Cielos, gracias, espero que este fanfiction este siendo de tu agrado  
  
A mi también me vuelve loca "HaoxAnna" ^^  
  
Una disculpa por no haberlo actualizado antes, pero ciertas cosas no me lo permitieron...  
  
Gracias por desearme suerte, la necesitaré...  
  
nos leemos.  
  
Haru =  
  
Te agradezco tanto que estés leyendo este fanfiction, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. En cuanto a Yoh,,, no podré hacer mucho por él.  
  
SON MUCHAS IMÁGENES LAS QUE TIENES, GENIALES, TE AGRADESCO MUCHISIMO QUE ME HAYAS DADO ESA DIRECCIÓN... DESDE ENTONCES HE ESTADO COLECCIONANDO LAS IMÁGENES... SOY TAN FELIZ.... T_T... GRACIAS.  
  
GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR LA FELICITACIÓN DE CUMPLEAÑOS....  
  
anita kyouyama fcc =  
  
Te agradezco que estés leyendo este fanfiction, a pesar de que la pareja entre Yoh y Anna es tu favorita.  
  
Espero que la historia te siga gustando y después me digas cual es tu opinión.  
  
naoko lizi kinomoto =  
  
Me gustó la frase que escribiste: "HAO ES FUEGO PURO". ^^  
  
Jeje, me hace sentir bien el saber que el fic te gusta, además de la pareja.  
  
Gracias; espero que puedas continuar al tanto de la historia.  
  
Leny =  
  
Que la idea en que se basa el fic te parezca interesante me deja bastante satisfecha. En cuanto a Yoh.... si, a él le gusta Anna. La parte mala de mi punto de vista es que siempre he reflejado que ambos gemelos están enamorados de Anna, más la rubia sólo de Hao.  
  
Se vale soñar. ^^.  
  
Hikaru =  
  
Me dijiste que te encanta el fic y mis historias de "HaoxAnna"; también que soy original. Son demasiados halagos en un solo review, muchas gracias; solo deseo que este fic te deje satisfecha.  
  
Pinkz88 =  
  
Cada vez somos más personas que opinan lo mismo sobre la situación que dio origen a este fanfic. ^^.  
  
Una gran disculpa por demorar todo un mes en actualizar el fiction.  
  
Korishiteru =  
  
AMIGA MIA, muchas gracias por leer el fanfic. Aprovecho para decirte que me tardaré un poco en responder tus mails.... NO TENGO LINEA PARA INTERNET, T_T....  
  
Trataré de no tardar más.  
  
cuídate.  
  
Minamo =  
  
Te regalo a Yoh..... jeje. La verdad es que Yoh es una lindura y sé que hay muchas por ahí que se lo quieren llevar a casa, (irónicamente yo me incluyo),   
  
Gracias por tus buenísimos comentarios, desgraciadamente te adelantaré que el fic no tendrá casi nada de YohxAnna, de hecho, nada.  
  
Pero espero que aun así la historia te siga gustando.  
  
nos leemos.  
  
Emmyk =  
  
Gracias por leer este y otros de mis fanfictions....  
  
Hojala que puedas seguir leyendo los fics que escribo, en especial porque casi todas son "HxA".  
  
Cobain-Chan =  
  
SALUDOS AMIGA....  
  
Muchas gracias por tu review, y por adorar el fic ^^.  
  
Bueno pues.... si no mal recuerdo te adelante unas cuantas respuestas,   
  
aun así te digo que Yoh no moverá un solo dedo.  
  
Así es, mi siempre idolatrado HAO debe quedarse con Anna.  
  
Para este fic no planeo describir una boda entre la rubia y el shaman de fuego, pero me has dado una idea para escribir otro, sip.  
  
Ah, se me olvidaba.... NO PODRÉ ESCRIBIRTE DURANTE UN TIEMPO, POR RAZONES QUE EN SU MOMENTO ME HICIERON LLORAR, LUEGO REIR Y POR ÚLTIMO RESIGNARME, NO TENGO INTERNET.  
  
ESTOY EN UN CYBER, NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE SE HACE POR ACTUALIZAR UN FIC, ADEMÁS DE QUE ES MI VICIO LEER LOS DE MUCHOS OTROS AUTORES.  
  
BUENO, CUIDATE.  
  
Lena Tao =  
  
Espero que el fic te siga gustando, y con este, la pareja "HxA".  
  
claro que YxA es una pareja linda y espero puedas leer mi único fic, hasta ahora, de dicha pareja: P.S. I LOVE YOU. Como ahora no tengo acceso a internet no puedo verificar si ya lo leíste, pero si no es así, te invito a hacerlo.  
  
UNA GRAN DISCULPA,,, si tu vida hubiese dependido de cuan rápido hubiera publicado el segundo capitulo, hace semanas que hubieses sido internada.  
  
En adelante trataré publicar más seguido.  
  
nos leemos.  
  
A TODOS USTEDES.....  
  
LES AGRADESCO ENORMEMENTE QUE ESTEN LEYENDO ESTE FANFICTION, ALGUNOS APESAR DE QUE NO INCLUYE LA PAREJA QUE MÁS LES AGRADA.  
  
LA MAYORIA DE USTEDES YA HAN LEÍDO MIS OTROS FICS, MIENTRAS QUE LOS DEMÁS APENAS ME DESCUBRIERON POR ESTE.  
  
ESPERO QUE MIS ESCRITOS SIGAN SIENDO DE SU AGRADO Y QUE ESTOS NO LOS LLEGUEN A DECEPCIONAR O ABURRIR.  
  
YA QUE ES GRACIAS A USTEDES QUE YA CASI CUMPLO CUATRO(4) AÑOS DE ESCRIBIR FANFICTIONS, Y UNO(1) DESDE QUE COMENZE A REDACTAR SOBRE SHAMAN KING.  
  
LES AGRADESCO TANTO.  
  
================================================================== 


	3. Deseo,,,, la primera consecuencia

AMOR: consecuencia de una decisión ajena.  
  
De: Priss.  
  
Capitulo III: Deseo... la primera consecuencia.  
  
=========================================================================================  
  
Los jóvenes aun se encontraban cenando.  
  
Hacia unos momentos que los abuelos se habían retirado a dormir, dejando en total silencio a los shamanes.  
  
A-aquí tiene, joven Hao.  
  
Tamao ofrecía su tercer tazón de ramen al muchacho, quien lo recibió no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la chiquilla.  
  
El rojo en el rostro de la pelirrosa era demasiado evidente, en especial para Anna. Y es que, de alguna forma, la expresión soñadora de su amiga le molestó.  
  
¿Me disculpan?.... no tengo apetito.  
  
La itako se retiró sin siquiera tocar su cena.  
  
Tras ella, Yoh Asakura ni se preocupó por justificar su retirada. Simplemente siguió a la que alguna vez fue su prometida.  
  
Poco antes de que la rubia entrara a su habitación, él la detuvo.  
  
Espera, Anna.  
  
La chica lo miró fría y extrañadamente; lo que menos quería era enfrentar a Yoh.  
  
¿Qué quieres?.  
  
Po-podríamos hablar?.  
  
Que ella arqueara una ceja lo intimidó un poco. Ya no era su prometida; no estaba obligada a aceptar por simple compromiso.  
  
Se breve.  
  
Aquí no.... caminemos un rato.  
  
Anna deslizó la puerta de su recamara y caminó hasta las escaleras, bajando lentamente por estas.... Más se detuvo por un momento para mirar al desconcertado shaman.  
  
¿Qué haces ahí parado?; ¿no dijiste que querías hablar?.  
  
Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho, y de inmediato dio alcance a la sacerdotisa. La simple posibilidad de entablar un conversación, por pequeña e insignificante que fuera, le hacia feliz; y más si dicha conversación podía darse a solas.  
  
Salieron de la pensión sin mencionárselo a nadie. Caminaron durante un rato bajo el manto nocturno; siendo alumbrados, más que por las estrellas, por la luz artificial que adornaba las calles.  
  
Hasta que llegaron donde Yoh pretendía cruzar algunas palabras con ella....  
  
Lo recuerdas?.  
  
La itako lo miró.... claro que lo recordaba.  
  
La había sacado en una fría noche a "conversar" en aquel parque. Pero si su platica actual iba a ser como aquella, quizá hubiese sido mejor permanecer en casa.  
  
Anna solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente poco antes de sentarse en una de las pocas bancas que había en el lugar.  
  
Por su parte, Yoh tardó en sentarse a su lado; con las manos sobre las piernas y la mirada hasta el suelo, le dijo que las cosas habían cambiado mucho en los últimos días. Ella había sido su prometida durante muchos años, pero de la noche a la mañana su compromiso fue anulado.  
  
Es difícil acostumbrarse a ello, ¿no crees?, jajaja.  
  
¡Fue lo mejor!.  
  
La típica sonrisa del shaman se apagó instantáneamente al escuchar las extrañas palabras de la itako. Yoh la miraba incrédulo, no podía ser la Anna que conocía quien dijera esas palabras. Y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, con su fría mirada hacia la nada.  
  
Los ojos del muchacho estaban tan clavados en ella, que la chica tuvo que enfrentarse a ellos; lo notó tan desconcertado que incluso se puso nerviosa, algo extraño tratándose de la itako.  
  
Bueno, solo piénsalo.... no tendrás que volver a soportar el infierno de mis entrenamientos. Además.... tú no serías feliz a mi lado.  
  
Anna siempre pensó eso, por eso no se negó cuando decidieron casarla con Hao; al menos él tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir a ella.  
  
Anna, tú.... estas de acuerdo en casarte con Hao?.  
  
La joven lo miró fugazmente, y le sonrió.... una sonrisa muy leve que apenas duró un par de segundos. ¡Que curioso!, no hace mucho, su hermano le había hecho una pregunta similar.  
  
No del todo, pero.... =Le confesó.= no creo que él sea tan malo, ¿sabes?.  
  
A pesar de que ella no lo miraba, Yoh pudo notarlo; los ojos de la sacerdotisa brillaban intensamente. Fue entonces que el joven comenzó a entender muchas cosas. Desvió la mirada lejos del objeto de su decepción, y suspirando un poco resignado, se puso de pie.  
  
Ha comenzado a hacer más frío, volvamos.  
  
La rubia solo lo observó caminar con las manos detrás de la cabeza, tan tranquilo como siempre, pero con la expresión seria. Ella no respondió, se limitó a "acompañar" al muchacho de regreso a la pensión.  
  
Ya sabia que su platica no iba a durar mucho.  
  
========================================  
  
Apenas llegaron a la casa, Yoh se despidió apresurado, como si no pudiese seguir tan cerca de la itako durante más tiempo. Anna lo ignoró y después de un par de minutos subió a su habitación, dispuesta a conocer el mundo de los sueños en cuanto su cabeza tocase la almohada, y así lo hizo.... bueno, al menos recostarse porque algo, o mejor dicho alguien, no la dejó soñar.  
  
¿Sobre qué conversaron?.  
  
De solo escucharlo, la rubia suspiró resignada y aburrida.  
  
De nada importante.... solo tonterías.  
  
No te creo.  
  
La itako no quería discutir, mucho menos encontrándose tan cansada. Así que se cubrió totalmente con las cobijas como si con eso fuese suficiente para dejar de escucharlo o, en el mejor de los casos, que él se fuera, pero....  
  
Anna.  
  
Entonces ella, al escucharlo, no pudo más.  
  
¡No te importa!. Aunque ahora vamos a casarnos no tiene caso fingir de más, ¿de acuerdo?.  
  
Lo que vino como respuesta a sus palabras no fue algo que ella esperara. El shaman se encontraba sentado junto a ella en el futon, se había atrevido a sujetarle las mejillas con ambas manos; lo hizo de forma suave, tanto que apenas pudo sentir el contacto, tanto.... que se sonrojó.  
  
¿Quién está fingiendo?. =Le dijo.= Te aseguro que yo no.  
  
No supo como, pero de pronto se había visto sumergido en la profundidad de esos ojos negros. Y le hubiese gustado permanecer así por más tiempo, desgraciadamente se le ocurrió hablar....  
  
Y sé que tú tampoco.  
  
La rubia se deshizo del encanto que la mantenía embelesada a Hao. Desvió la mirada y trató de hacer que el chico retirase las manos de su rostro, claro que posar sus propias manos sobre las de su nuevo prometido no ayudó mucho.  
  
Por qué tratas de evitarme?.  
  
Los ojos de la joven lo enfrentaron al fin. Él era el que la ignoraba, aunque debía admitir que de cierta forma lo evitaba. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, prácticamente huía de él cada vez que podía, pero....  
  
Solo debes decirlo.  
  
¿Qué cosa?.  
  
Que no quieres casarte con migo. Solo dilo y juro que quemaré vivos a Kino y Yomei por hacerte pasar tan desagradables momentos.  
  
Las increíbles palabras del shaman estaban siendo acompañadas por caricias al rostro de la itako. Caricias que le estaban haciendo pensar cosas que no debía.... que no aceptaba.  
  
¡Es que si quiero!.  
  
Kyouyama no sabía por qué había dicho eso; estaba consciente de sus palabras pero se suponía que no debía decir nada. Sus entrecerrados ojos habían dejado de ser fríos varios minutos atrás.  
  
Hao no pudo resistirse a lo que la joven le acababa de decir. Y no quiso pensar en la reacción de su compañera o en lo que esta fuera a pensar; tan solo comenzó a acercarse con lentitud. Notar que los ojos de la sacerdotisa se cerraban conforme él se acercaba fue algo que lo invitó a continuar....  
  
Y lo hizo.... la besó.  
  
Pausadamente, pero con una pasión que lo llevó a abrazarla con fuerza, como no queriendo soltarla durante mucho tiempo, como si deseara mantenerse así por lo que le restaba de vida.  
  
Era el primer beso para Anna y también lo era para Hao, al menos en ésta, su tercera vida.  
  
La sensación era tan agradable, que el shaman de fuego se atrevió a introducir la lengua en la boca de la itako, quien al sentirse invadida de esa manera dejó escapar un ligero gemido, gemido que fue silenciado por el beso que mantenía con su ahora prometido.  
  
Aunque sentía fervientes deseos de abrazarlo, no lo hizo. Se dejó llevar por completo, la pasión del muchacho había despertado la propia, no obstante sabía que si lo abrazaba ahora, jamás lo soltaría.  
  
El entusiasmo en el beso fue tanto que ambos chicos tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire, al hacerlo, Hao clavó sus ojos en el hermoso rostro femenino; ella aun tenia los ojos cerrados, el sonrojo realzaba su belleza mientras que algunos cabellos dorados cubriéndole el rostro le daban un toque sensual que el joven no podía resistir.  
  
Pero fue escucharla decir su nombre casi en un susurro lo que lo descontroló completamente. Anna abría parcialmente los ojos cuando fue sorprendida al sentir que Hao la besaba nuevamente, con más pasión, con más entusiasmo.... con más deseo.  
  
Si por él fuera la hubiese besado durante toda la noche, y no solo la hubiese llenado de besos, seguramente haría con ella muchas, muchas cosas más. Pero no pudo continuar.  
  
Anna lo alejó suavemente. Y en la mirada de la joven pudo encontrar la paciencia que tanto necesitaba en ese momento.  
  
No, no quiero.... =Susurró.= llegar tan lejos....  
  
Su cálido aliento chocaba contra su oído en tanto las suaves manos recorrieron su pecho varonil.... tanto le molestó verlo ir y venir sin camisa por la pensión, cosa que ahora parecía no incomodarle en lo más mínimo.  
  
....Aun.  
  
Eso fue todo. Finalmente se abrazó al shaman buscando ser correspondida... y así fue. Hao la abrazó y besó sin importarle la reacción de la sacerdotisa. La última palabra que Anna dijo simplemente lo volvió loco.  
  
Hablo en serio, Hao.... muy en serio.  
  
La voz de la itako fue apenas un suave y delicado susurro que alcanzó a llegar a los oídos del joven de largos cabellos.  
  
¿Por qué tenia que hacerle esto?. Hablarle de esa forma tan tranquila.  
  
Se levantó dispuesto a deslizar la puerta y dejar a la chica antes de perder el control y la conciencia. Tan solo desapareció de la habitación de la sacerdotisa sin decir nada al respecto.  
  
Anna respiraba apresurada mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho, como si con eso pudiese calmar a su alocado corazón. Más le resultó inútil.  
  
Estúpido Hao.  
  
Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro para acompañar sus palabras.  
  
Al parecer, ya había perdido todo deseo de dormir....  
  
"  
  
Continuará....  
  
===================================================================  
  
Bueno,... he aquí un poco de HxA. Disculpen aquellos que prefieren a Yoh y Anna juntos.  
  
Ya está claro que la pareja se va a casar, pero aun tengo algunas ideas para su vida en matrimonio, así que el fic aun sigue.  
  
Ahora, Anna e Yoh tuvieron una pequeña conversación al inicio del fic. Aunque estos dos no arreglaron nada, ni dijeron mucho,  
  
era obvio que ambos debían hablar sobre lo que pensaban al respecto, de lo contrario esto no tendría caso.  
  
Por el titulo del capitulo, DESEO se refiere obviamente a la atracción física,  
  
pero también al que ambos se han hecho a la idea de estar juntos y SI quieren casarse. "El deseo de casarse", pues.  
  
Por último... SI, me gusta hacer sufrir a Yoh; es una situación interesante,  
  
además... en el anime nunca sufrió por amor, es justo que al menos en los fics sufra un poquito .  
  
prisspkhotmail.com  
  
===================================================================  
  
Contesto reviews...  
  
KORISHITERU = Amiga mía, un gusto saludarte. Lo siento, aun no recupero internet y lo peor es que no puedo ir diario al cyber, de hecho, voy muy de vez en cuando, pero bueno...  
  
Gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic, espero te siga gustando conforme avance.  
  
COBAIN-CHAN = GRACIAS POR AMAR ESTE FIC .... Aquí esta el capitulo que tanto esperabas, ojala te haya gustado.  
  
Es cierto, pobre Yoh, pero... sobrevivirá.  
  
Bueno, mi internet no llega, según me dijeron tardaran veinte días en instalar el cable para la conexión, haber que pasa.  
  
Cuídate.  
  
ANNE M. RIDDLE = Muchas gracias por leer este fic HxA. Es cierto, yo estoy leyendo tu fic -Obsesiones-, soy esa Priss.  
  
Intente apegarme a la personalidad de los personajes, al juzgar por tus comentarios parece que lo he logrado, aunque con esto del amor, no podré mantenerlos así durante todo el fic.  
  
Romance,,, mucho, o eso creo yo, lo que si te adelanto es que uno de los capítulos que viene será LIME, muy bajito.  
  
En cuanto a Yoh, que puedo decirte??. No, no habrá romance entre ellos, lo siento. Quiero que Hao sea feliz.  
  
Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y disculpa la demora.  
  
HARU = Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic...  
  
También gracias por pasarme la dirección de tu pagina, la he visitado con la frecuencia que he podido y he encontrado imágenes muy lindas, Hao-Anna y también Yoh-Anna, me encantan. Tienes razón, no es nada fácil encontrar imágenes como esas.  
  
Es cierto, no es condena eterna, pero... TT es desesperante, antes estaba casi diario en internet y ahora a veces acceso una vez cada dos semanas...  
  
AMALTEA-SIBILA = Je, je... , lo siento, es verdad, me gusta hacer sufrir a Yoh. Lo irónico es que él me gusta y me cae muy bien, pero prefiero 1,000,000 de veces a HAO.  
  
Te agradezco que sigas leyendo el fic y dejándome reviews.  
  
EMMYK = Aquí esta el capitulo que esperabas. Ojala te guste. GRACIAS por leer mis fics HAOxANNA. Es bueno saber que también es tu pareja favorita.   
  
Es cierto, tu fic me gustó, espero pronto leer otro tuyo... y bueno, te entiendo, y aunque no tengo tareas, si tengo un par de cosillas a largo plazo que me absorben bastante tiempo.  
  
LENA TAO = Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capitulo, al igual que el anterior, te haya gustado mucho.  
  
Vaya, incluso tu hermano, que no le gusta Shaman King, piensa que estos dos deben estar juntos.... eso es buena señal para la pareja. Lastima que Hiroyuki Takei no pensó lo mismo, TT. Jeje, espero no haber acabado con tu paciencia.  
  
Gracias también por leer el fic, "P.S. I Love you", que te mencioné, más adelante te mandare un mail agradeciendo ese review en particular.  
  
De tus fanfictions he leído uno "Confusiones", que me esta gustando y espero paciente los capítulos. ¿Paciente? ', que me queda si no tengo internet en casa y cuando leo los fics estos ya tienen alrededor de una semana de haberse publicado. Bueno....  
  
Te prometo leer tus otros fics y luego te envío comentarios....  
  
GRACIAS y cuídate.  
  
agradezco muy en especial a:  
  
HARU  
  
AMALTEA-SIBILA  
  
-También a Lady Kaoru-  
  
Por haber leído otro de mis fanfictions: "Y quién puede ser" -versión uno-.  
  
Un song-fic cuya segunda versión espero publicar pronto, y que si algo tiene de similar al presente fic, es que.... YOH SUFRE.....  
  
Gracias pues ustedes son dos de las personas, junto con casi tods los que dejaron reviews del segundo capitulo del presente fic, que han estado leyendo casi todos mis fanfics.  
  
... MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS ...  
  
=================================================================== 


	4. Habitaciones separadas

_**AMOR: consecuencia de una decisión ajena.**  
_De: Priss.  
Capitulo IV: _Habitaciones separadas._  
=========================================================================================  
  
La ceremonia fue muy linda.  
Con una Anna vistiendo un bellísimo kimono blanco, los ojos del shaman parecieron más bien deslumbrarse, y no precisamente los de Hao.  
  
La "celebración" había sido bastante intima, de hecho, los asistentes se resumían a Yoh, sus abuelos, Mantha, Tamao y Mikihisa.  
  
Justo en el instante en que Hao y Anna se volvieron oficialmente esposos, Kino se dispuso a hablar con ellos acerca de los cambios que ambos debían asumir como consecuencia de su estado civil actual. Para empezar....  
  
"Todo esta listo para que puedan irse a su nueva casa.... inmediatamente."

Ambos jóvenes miraron de forma confusa a la anciana.  
¿Acaso ya no vivirían en la pensión?.  
  
"¿Qué?. No me digan que Yomei no les dijo nada?."  
La voz de la abuela era un tanto burlista, sin duda.  
  
La pareja intercambió miradas por un segundo. Así que vivirían solos, alejados de los familiares y amigos del anterior prometido de la rubia. Si bien esto les otorgaba un poco más de libertades e intimidad, también les haría más incomoda la convivencia diaria.  
=========================================================================================

Ya llevaban casi una semana en ese lugar.  
  
Durante el poco tiempo que llevaban ahí, la itako se había entretenido viendo la televisión y realizando ciertos quehaceres del lugar. Lo que fuera con tal de no estar tanto tiempo con Hao, en tanto este se dedicaba a pasar largos periodos de tiempo fuera de casa, más que nada paseándose por los alrededores.  
  
La casa era muy parecida a la de Izumo, donde él nació, aunque un poco más pequeña; rodeada de naturaleza pero no muy alejada de la ciudad.  
  
Escogerles ese lugar para vivir fue lo único bueno que hicieron los ancianos desde que se les metió en la cabeza aquella loca idea de casarlos a él y a la rubia.  
  
Ahora que estaba a solas, podía meditar aquel asunto con más profundidad....  
  
Nadie se negó a las disposiciones de los abuelos. Desconocía las razones de Yoh y aun más las de Anna, en cuanto a él.... en realidad la joven sacerdotisa no le era del todo indiferente.  
  
Era bella, inteligente y muy, muy valiente, lo suficiente como para desconocer el miedo de estar junto a él. Todos a su alrededor aun le guardaban cierto temor, pero ella no; seguramente era la única persona sobre la tierra que no le tenia miedo.  
  
"La verdad es que ninguna otra mujer podría igualarla en ese aspecto."  
  
Las palabras del moreno no podían ser más ciertas. Él no quería una mujer que se escondiese de él todo el tiempo, por el resto de su vida.  
  
El shaman pensaba tanto en ella, que para cuando se dio cuenta el sol ya estaba ocultándose.  
  
Suspirando con aires de resignación, regresó tranquilamente donde la itako; no tenia prisa por enfrentar su nueva vida de casado.  
  
Anna, por otro lado, apenas y podía ocultar los nervios bajo su acostumbrada expresión fría. Estaba tan ansiosa que incluso preparó la cena; bueno, alguien debía hacerlo y era más que obvio que su esposo no lo haría.  
  
El que Hao saliera durante casi toda la tarde la había aliviado bastante, pero ya empezaba a preguntarse cuanto más tardaría en llegar o que cosas debía estar haciendo como para demorar tanto.  
  
"Seguramente lo hace para no verme en todo el día.... ese tonto!!."  
Estaba enojada, aunque ligeramente preocupada, aun así no sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando él llegase.  
========================================================================================= Apenas puso el primer pie dentro de la casa, el shaman fue recibido por su ahora esposa.  
  
"Tardaste mucho."  
"Si, bueno..."  
"¿Quieres cenar?."  
  
Ella ni siquiera lo miro por más de dos segundos, ni tampoco esperó por una respuesta.  
  
Se dirigió al pequeño comedor donde ya tenia todo listo, en tanto Hao la seguía cuidadosamente con la mirada. Era hermosa, demasiado como para resistirse. Entonces se convenció a si mismo del porque aceptó casarse con ella; porque Anna le gustaba y mucho.  
  
"Quizás sea más que eso."  
Pensó, o creyó haber pensado. El muchacho ni cuenta se dio de que aquellas palabras lograron salir de su boca.  
  
"¿Dijiste algo?."  
"No.... nada."  
  
La miraba fijamente; cada movimiento, cada detalle. Podría pasar el resto de la noche admirándola a ella y a cada uno de sus finos movimientos, pero....  
  
"No piensas cenar?."  
Preguntó la rubia al notar que el chico seguía de pie frente a ella, sin pretender acompañarla en la cena.  
  
Ni siquiera contestó, Hao simplemente se arrodilló en el otro extremo de la mesa y comenzó a ingerir los alimentos sin decir nada más. Claro que le sorprendía que la sacerdotisa hubiese preparado todo. Por lo poco que la conocía, jamás creyó posible que la sacerdotisa cocinase, y sin embargo así fue.  
  
Tuvo suerte, sin duda, comenzaba a creer que ese seria su primer problema al convivir con ella.  
  
"Y bien?...."  
Anna posó la mirada sobre su compañero como esperando algo.  
  
Su rostro se tornaba serio, pero al ver la expresión desentendida y confundida del chico, se enfadó bastante. Incluso alzó el tono de voz....  
  
"No me digas que no te gustó," =Le gritó.= "porque pase toda la tarde cocinando para ti mientras tu te paseabas quien sabe por donde..."  
  
Era increíble, esa era la primera vez que la itako lo regañaba, eso era algo que le provocaba una extraña sensación de agrado. Verla tan enojada y prácticamente discutiendo con él sin ser él un verdadero participe en dicha discusión.  
  
"No, la verdad es que está delicioso."  
Las palabras del shaman parecieron calmarla, tanto que no siguió con el tema.  
Pero Hao si...  
  
"No sabia que cocinabas."  
"Tamao me enseñó."  
  
Ah, si.... ¿cómo olvidarlo?.  
Estuvo practicando durante meses; se casaría con Yoh algún día y no planeaba que la pelirrosa le cocinase a su esposo, no!!. Pero nunca se imaginó a si misma cocinando para el shaman de fuego.  
  
"Anna...." =La llamó.= "gracias por cocinar para mi.... nunca nadie lo había hecho."  
  
La itako lo miró sin entender. Tamao lo hacia a diario, ¿qué tenia de especial que ahora fuese ella la que lo hizo?.  
  
El chico de largos cabellos marrones no dejaba de admirarla mientras le confesaba que no era lo mismo, esa chica cocinaba para todos en la pensión, muy en especial para su hermano, pero ella, Anna...  
  
"Tú lo hiciste solo para mi."  
  
La sacerdotisa se ruborizó, que el shaman le dijese todas esas palabras era algo que no se esperaba. Además, ¿por qué le daba tanta importancia?, no sería la única vez que lo hiciera desde ahora.  
  
Al no recibir comentario alguno por parte de la joven, él continuó....  
  
No imaginaba que el simple hecho de que mi esposa preparara algo para mi seria tan agradable.  
  
No entendía, en verdad no entendía porque le hablaba de esa manera, tampoco el que ella se ruborizara aun más con tan sinceras palabras.  
  
Anna no pudo más, abandonó el comedor sin terminar su cena; dirigiéndose rápidamente a su nueva habitación sin decirle algo a su cónyuge.  
  
Su respiración era agitada y no precisamente por subir, apresurada, las escaleras.  
  
Un momento.... ¿su habitación?: si.... solo de ella. El mismo Hao fue quien se lo propuso, que durmiesen en habitaciones separadas, darse un tiempo de privacidad e intimidad propia. Quizá se lo dijo por las condiciones bajo las que se casaron, sin embargo, aun así le pareció extraño que el shaman le pidiese tiempo, más para ella estaba bien.  
  
La idea de que el muchacho decidiera poner distancia para la comodidad de la propia Anna no sería equivocada, pero si un tanto increíble, más de ser así, ya no podría negar que Hao era demasiado amable con ella.  
  
Antes al menos podía escudarse con Yoh, pero ahora, estando casados.... no le era tan fácil.  
  
Su mente recordaba una y otra vez las dulces palabras del shaman.  
¿Por qué tuvo deseos de sonreírle en ese momento?. También sintió la inquietud de querer abrazarlo.  
  
"Creo que.... entre más me resisto a sentir algo por él.... más me encariño con ese tonto."  
  
Se había llevado las manos al pecho, sabia perfectamente que el intentar evitarlo lo más posible era algo inútil, por dios!!.... estaban casados. Tarde o temprano tendrían que actuar como una pareja, si no él.... ella.  
  
"Yo.... es que yo...."  
  
Los sonidos de la otra habitación la interrumpieron de alguna forma.  
  
Hao estaba en la habitación de al lado; tan lejos y tan cerca.... La rubia se acercó silenciosamente a la pared, posando la mano sobre ésta como si con eso pudiese sentir la presencia del muchacho.  
  
"Hao.... ¡baka!."  
Anna sonrió mientras se recargaba sobre el frío muro.  
  
Ese tonto la estaba enamorando sin siquiera intentarlo.... no podía creerlo. A este paso terminaría rindiéndose ante los nuevos sentimientos que el shaman de fuego provocaba en ella, sentimientos que ni el mismo Yoh logró hacer surgir.

""  
Continuará....  
==================================================================  
Pues ya los casé. ¿Por qué no describí la boda?: porque quise avanzar más rápido.  
De todas formas planeo escribir algo sobre una ceremonia nupcial entre Anna y Hao, pero eso será en otro fanfic.  
  
Este capitulo fue para narrar los problemas que estos dos pueden tener con una convivencia diaria como pareja.  
  
El siguiente capitulo es LIME, no llega si quiera a considerarse un lemon, es muy suavecito realmente y muy romántico .  
  
prisspkhotmail.com

==================================================================  
  
Me disculpo por la tardanza y agradezco todos sus reviews. Espero este capitulo les haya gustado.   
  
Les diré: el próximo será LIME, bueno yo lo considero así, aunque es explicito, no llega a ser muy fuerte, creo que es tierno, pero ustedes dirás.  
  
Hasta entonces....  
  
**Pinkz88 **= Bueno, pues en cuanto a Yoh, como bien dicen, mi intención es hacerlo sufrir de algún modo , así que no tendrá nada con la itako, no olviden que esto es un HAOxANNA.  
Y eso es algo que ya describí en este capitulo, solo espera el que viene, es tipo lime.  
Gracias por tus comentarios, espero sigas las historia hasta el final; solo le faltan dos capítulos.  
  
**Anacari** = Cielos, gracias por tantas palabras de aceptación para éste fic. Aquí está el capitulo que esperabas, ojala te haya gustado y continúes leyendo el fanfic.  
Te agradezco mucho tus buenos comentarios.  
  
**Anne M. Riddle** = Concuerdo contigo, Hao es más atrevido, la prueba está en que el menor le tiene miedo a Anna, mientras que Hao, en vez de temerle al carácter de la rubia, le gusta por eso. Una pareja para Yoh, pues primero mencione a Tamao, aunque quizás lo deje solo, haber que pasa.  
Y bueno, al igual que tu, yo le permitiría a Hao llegar mucho más lejos , es difícil resistirse a él, pues.  
Quise que el siguiente capitulo fuera un lemon, pero prefiero dejar ese genero para otra historia que planeo. Pues aunque éste fic es un poco explicito, no llega a ser lemon, sigue siendo lime.  
  
**Lady Kaoru** = Saludos. Te agradezco el que leas mis fanfictions.  
Sabes?, me pasa lo mismo que a ti, solo que al revés: me encanta el HAOxANNA, pero también me gusta leer fictions de YOHxANNA, hay mucha ternura en esas historias.  
  
**Korishiteru** = Jeje, hace algún tiempo te escribí, espero hacerlo otra vez lo más pronto posible.  
Gracias por leer mis historias, espero sean de tu total agrado.  
  
**Lena Tao** = Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo el fanfiction, por eso y también por tus comentarios, de verdad gracias.  
En cuanto a mi otro fic, la canción es muy triste, en cuanto la volví a escuchar, después de muchos años, me imagine a Yoh sufriendo, típico de mi .  
Por este fiction, SI, el próximo capitulo será lime. Al principio quería que fuera lemon, y es que aunque es un poco explicito, no lo es tanto, por eso lo considero Lime.  
Yo también creo que Yoh es medio tontito, para algunas cosas, en tanto la relación entre Hao y Anna podría ser más apasionada, intensa, profunda, bueno.... es de notar que me encanta la pareja.  
En cuanto a tus fictions, últimamente no me he aparecido por la red, así que me daré una vueltecita por tu lista de fics.  
Por ahora me despido.  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO.  
  
**Haru** = Es verdad. Anna debe tener mucha voluntad para resistirse a los encantos del shaman de fuego. Tomémoslo como miedo, ya que dormir con alguien no es tan sencillo como parece. Esa es la justificación que doy y de la que estoy más convencida.  
Aunque '... en una balanza, el estar con Hao sobrepasa el miedo, no? .   
Gracias por avisarme de las imágenes en tu pagina. Creo que ya llené dos o tres discos solo de imágenes HxA. También me han gustado muchas de YxA.  
Si llegas a encontrar más, por favor avísame, aunque talvez no sea muy necesario, visito la pagina al rededor de tres o cuatro veces por semana, .  
  
**Amaltea-Sibila** = Te agradezco tanto que sigas leyendo, y enviando comentarios, a este fanfiction.  
Sabes?, ahora que mencionas tu fanfic, el de eternidad... me encanta y ansiosa espero el próximo capitulo.  
En lo personal siento que tus historias son mucho mejores que las mías, porque describes las situaciones tan detalladamente que realmente logro imaginarme no solo la situación, sino también el paisaje que quieres describir.  
  
**Kasamy** = Saludos. Gracias por tus comentarios acerca del fanfic. Es cierto, yo creo que Hao tiene derecho a quedarse con Anna, y más que derecho, el deseo de casarse con ella.  
Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
**Sehren Kou** = Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic; que bueno que te guste la pareja, yo la adoro.  
Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero te haya gustado, el próximo, según yo, esta lindísimo....  
  
**EMILY SMITH** = Gracias por tus comentarios, yo igual creo que hacen un lindísima pareja.  
Yoh está solo, si, pero creo que no lo he hecho sufrir tanto como en otros de mis fics.  
Espero te haya gustado este capitulo y continúes interesada en la historia.  
==================================================================


	5. Y por fin hacemos el amor

**AMOR**: consecuencia de una decisión ajena.

De: Priss.

Capitulo V:_ Y por fin hacemos el amor._

===========================================================================

Los días, aunque lentos, transcurrieron sin mayores cambios.

Hao y Anna apenas cruzaban palabras entre ellos y de no ser porque en raras e inexplicables ocasiones el shaman la besaba sin aviso o razón, se podía decir que lo único que los unía era un papel, un contrato.

Aunque los sentimientos estaban ahí, clamando por salir y revelarse al otro, ninguno parecía querer dar el primer paso.

Hasta cierta noche....

Una noche fría, demasiado aun para joven itako cuyo corazón rogaba por estar con el shaman que ocupaba la habitación de al lado.

Y fue precisamente el clima un pretexto perfecto para que así fuera....

Escuchó que golpearon la madera un par de veces antes de deslizar la puerta de la habitación; justo cuando comenzaba a dormirse. Entonces lo sintió detenerse ahí, junto a ella, con el rostro cubierto por las sombras.

Sabia que era Hao, no había nadie más en la casa, además.... su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza de tan solo sentirlo cerca.

"¿Qué quieres?."

Anna preguntó con aparente indiferencia en las palabras.

Dios!!.... ella podía ser mucho más fría que la noche misma, pero eso, a él, le gustaba.

"Hace frío."

"Lastima.... no puedo hacer nada al respecto."

Sin la menor intención de abandonar el futon, la joven se giró dándole la espalda a su esposo; esperaba que él simplemente se fuera y la dejara dormir. Claro que, después de verlo, dudaba mucho lograr conciliar el sueño.

En ningún momento esperó que Asakura se metiese bajo las mismas cobijas para luego abrazarla suavemente por la cintura.

La sacerdotisa ni siquiera pudo quejarse o algo; las palabras se le fueron cuando sintió al shaman de fuego posarse de tras de ella. Sintiendo su cuerpo tan cerca al suyo, temió moverse un solo centímetro.

En realidad estaba muy cómoda, el poco frió que sintiera momentos atrás se esfumó cuando Hao se aferró a su cintura y acomodó la cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de la joven rubia.

"¿Q-qué, qué crees que estas haciendo....?."

Le preguntó Anna, mientras intentaba moverse un poco y alejarse de él, más solo logró que el muchacho la estrechase con más fuerza, dejándola sin forma alguna de moverse....

No se iría, Anna no se iría. Esa noche estarían juntos porque él así lo quería.... porque la necesitaba.

"Tan solo algo que debí hacer desde hace tiempo...." =Las palabras que el shaman le diera como respuesta, fueron acompañadas por un pequeño beso sobre el rubio cabello de la mujer.= .... "Incluso antes de casarnos."

La itako no sabia que la estremecía más, si las palabras de su esposo o los labios de éste sobre su piel.

"Estas loco."

"¡No!."

Su respuesta, aunque simple, fue firme... lo suficiente como para que la sacerdotisa se diese vuelta, aun acostada, para verlo a los ojos.

"Loco no.... enamorado!!!."

Fue un murmullo, un murmullo que logró que los ojos negros de Anna se abriesen desmesurados ante la incredulidad y la sorpresa.

Enamorado, él?.... ¿de ella?. Por favor, eso si era de locos.

Quiso contestar a sus palabras, decirle algo, hasta pensó en reírse de las barbaridades que el chico de largos cabellos le decía, pero.... no pudo. Porque cuando se puso a pensarlo, aquella parecía ser la única razón lógica que lo hiciese aceptar casarse con ella.

El señor del fuego no dejó de acariciarla un solo instante.

La notó confundida, sorprendida.... no podía culparla, incluso él estaba sorprendido de sus propias palabras.... pero era lo que en verdad sentía.

Notando la confusión en sus bellos ojos, Hao decidió arriesgarse, aprovechando la situación.... no sería justo y mucho menos considerando que él fue el de la idea de darse un tiempo, pero si no lo hacia así quizás nunca llegaría a intimidar más con la itako y ya no podía esperar más, si esperaba se convertiría en un fósil. Así que la besó, acercó sus labios tan rápido que la rubia jadeó al verse a si misma en una nueva sorpresa.

Si de por si ya estaba sonrojada gracias a los exigentes labios de Hao, se sonrojó todavía más al sentirlo dentro de su boca. El muy atrevido se tomó la libertad de introducir su lengua en la boca de la sacerdotisa.

Lo pensó, solo una vez.... detenerlo, alejarse, algo.... pero el pensamiento fue tan fugaz que parecía nunca haber existido.

_"Él es mi esposo, entonces.... deberíamos.... es natural que hagamos esto"._

Fueron los pensamientos que atacaban la mente de la rubia.

Luego, Anna se dejó envolver por el shaman, siendo objeto de suaves pero desesperadas caricias a todo su cuerpo, sin mencionar los profundos besos que a duras penas la dejaban respirar.

Y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo pensó en Hao como su esposo, su pareja.

Escucharlo decir "_te amo_", una y otra vez le producía cierta emoción, esas palabras la hacían feliz.... era lo único que entendía bien en ese momento. Y fueron precisamente esas palabras las que la hicieron rendirse y entregarse por completo.

Se sabia desnuda; explorada por las manos de aquel hombre; contemplada detalladamente por sus apasionados ojos.

No pudo moverse, no quiso hacerlo; temía alejarlo de alguna forma, hacer las cosas mal.... tenia miedo. Él lo notó y solo pudo esforzarse en complacerla, en hacerla feliz al menos por ésta noche..... después ella decidiría.

A medida que el tiempo corría las caricias y los besos se tornaban más intensos. Las ropas de ambos quedaron olvidadas en algún lugar de la habitación al igual que las sábanas que en algún momento de la noche los protegiesen del frío, ese insoportable frío que pareció haber desapareció de la habitación; sus cuerpos desnudos les daban el suficiente calor como para no importarles nada más.

Los hermosos y pequeños senos de la rubia eran admirados a detalle por el shaman de fuego; ahora Anna le parecía mucho más bella. Y deseoso por sentir esa belleza, dejó que sus manos recorriesen tranquilamente la suave y cálida piel de la chica, esa piel que se tensaba bajo el contacto de sus ansiosas manos, la misma piel blanca que él tanto amaba.

Fue cuidadoso, incluso cariñoso, por alguna razón tener esa frágil figura entre sus brazos lo hacia sentir bien, sin la más mínima intención de lastimarla.

Hao recorrió cada rincón del cuerpo de Anna, sintiendo especial atracción por los pechos de ésta; ese par de senos que fueron prisioneros de los insaciables labios del shaman que los besaba con suavidad y los recorría con su lengua, arrancando débiles gemidos de la boca de la que pronto seria su mujer.... su mujer, que bien se escuchaba eso: la mujer de Hao Asakura.

Hubo un instante en que las caricias del moreno llegaron a la intimidad de la itako. Caricias que se volvieron más fuertes y rápidas, caricias que poco tardaron en elevar la temperatura en su cuerpo, tensándolo y provocándole espasmos que la hicieron aferrarse con fuerza a aquel hombre que parecía no querer alejar sus traviesas manos de aquel lugar.

Cuando la sensación de gozo se desvaneció para dar paso al cansancio y la relajación, Anna tímidamente buscó los labios de Hao, esos labios que recibieron gustosos los suyos.

Lo besó cariñosamente, con una ternura inusual en ella. Estaba excitada, si, pero también estaba....

Lo miró a los ojos por unos momentos. Esos apasionados ojos marrón, tan intensos.... tan apagados y tristes.

Anna estaba lista, se lo hizo saber con una débil sonrisa, tan sutil... tan hermosa. Hao la abrazó y la besó como si se le fuera la vida en ello; por fin, algo que esperó con ansia, lo que deseó desde el instante mismo que la conoció.... que Anna formara parte de su cuerpo y él de ella.

Y cuando los besos y las caricias dejaron de ser suficientes para calmar sus sentimientos, él en ella entró, enterrando una parte de su cuerpo en aquella suave y frágil silueta femenina.

Anna sintió dolor, algo inevitablemente natural, más no tanto como creyó. La incomodidad de un intruso en su cuerpo se desvaneció según el transcurrir de los eternos minutos y el constante vaivén de las caderas del shaman de fuego.... luego todo fue gozo.

El momento era indescriptiblemente bello, ambos sentados sobre el futon, desnudos.... uniendo sus cuerpos, estaban amándose.

La itako se reprochó el no haberlo hecho antes, ¿cómo pudo negarse tal felicidad?.

Hao había entrado completamente en aquel frágil cuerpo de mujer.

Si, tan solo un frágil cuerpo de mujer, Anna podía ser muy fuerte y tener un poder espiritual impresionante, aun tratándose de ella, pero no dejaba de ser humana, de ser mujer.... una hermosa mujer, una humana a la que amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Todo era tan rápido, solo fue capaz de sentir como de un momento a otro las sensaciones se volvían insoportables y placenteras, tanto, que su cuerpo tembló en medio del clímax.

"Oh!, Hao.... Haaooo!!...."

Fue el grito de una Anna que se estremeció completamente, siendo presa de un placer que la recorrió entera, sorprendiéndola, agotándola. Incluso creyó haber perdido el conocimiento por unos cuantos segundos.... era la primera vez que sentía algo tan intenso, tan hermoso.

Tuvo que respirar agitada mientras las emociones se desbordaban y su cuerpo se relajaba. Aquella había sido la sensación más bella e indescriptible que hubiese experimentado, sensación que compartió al unir su cuerpo con el shaman de fuego.

Y en todo ese tiempo él no dejó de mirarla un solo instante.

Poco antes de rendirse al placer humano, Hao volvió a decir aquellas palabras....

"Te amo."

Abrazó con fuerza a la sacerdotisa, como no queriendo que se le escapara, como queriendo evitar su mirada. No quería soltarla, no quería....

¿Y si después de esto lo odiaba todavía más?.... es tan difícil vivir en matrimonio con una mujer que no te ama.

"¿Sabes, Hao?...."

Anna lo llamó.

Llevaban escasos segundos recostados compartiendo el futon, bañados en sudor y la rubia descansando sobre el desnudo y musculoso cuerpo del shaman.

Ni siquiera recordaban que afuera hacia frío, pues la habitación estaba impregnada de calor.

La itako se abrazó al joven de cabellos marrones; jugaba tranquilamente, dibujando pequeñas líneas en el pecho de su esposo.

"Yo si estoy loca!!...."

Manteniendo su fría y seria expresión, se sonrojó mientras un brillo intenso adornaba sus bellos ojos negros; no podía creer que esas fueran sus palabras.

A pesar de que su compañero parecía aferrado a observar atentamente el techo de la recamara, preguntó el significado de las palabras de la sacerdotisa.

"Si, debo estarlo...." =Le dijo.= ".... ¡porque también te quiero!."

Anna sonrió un poco antes de esconder el rostro en el pecho de su cónyuge.

No hubo palabras o sonidos durante un rato hasta que la rubia se acercó al rostro del shaman; mirándose por apenas un par de segundos antes de unir sus labios. Hao no podía creerlo, Anna estaba sonriendo, jamás creyó posible verla sonreír, una sonrisa que la hacia verse todavía más hermosa.

"Yo te amo y tu me quieres.... no me parece justo."

La voz del muchacho se escuchó traviesa.

Quería obtener más "información" de la joven que lo abrazaba, más hacerla hablar en ese momento o por el resto de la noche le seria imposible.... Anna yacía dormida sobre su torso.

Hao sonrió mientras se entretenía con acariciar el rubio cabello de su esposa. Fue justo en ese instante cuando experimentó la tranquilidad de la que tanto hablaba su hermano....

Tranquilidad que solo podía sentir estando con ella, con "su" Anna.

Continuará....__

=========================================================================

Mi segundo lemon 00. El primero es un original, pero lo adaptaré para ésta misma pareja.

Le estoy inmensamente agradecida a **Maeda Ai**, pues bastantes frases, escenas e ideas contenidas en éste capitulo han sido de ella, tanto así que hasta podría clasificarlo como un capitulo hecho a dueto.

Por otro lado, el romanticismo corrió de mi parte, ¿qué quieren?, soy muy romántica y HAOxANNA es casi en lo único que pienso.

En cuanto al titulo del capitulo: no se me ocurrió otro ¬¬'.

En el capitulo anterior mencione que éste sería LIME, aunque hice varios cambios antes de publicarlo.

Me pregunto si será LEMON?. No estoy segura, a algunos les parecerá bastante suavecito,

mientras que otros lo considerarán un poco explicito. Denme su opinión.

==================================================================

Me disculpo por la demora.

Estoy muy agradecida por todos sus comentarios. Espero que éste capitulo les haya gustado a pesar de ser Lime, o Lemon?, ¬¬'. Maeda Ai dice que es Lime, pero Maya dice que es Lemon, por eso no sé como clasificarlo .

El próximo capitulo será el último, y tengo algunos problemas para escribirlo, la inspiración se me fue.... TT, siempre me pasa eso con el capitulo final, bueno, casi lo termino, espero no decepcionarlos.

Por ahora, responderé a sus reviews del capitulo cuatro....

**Lena Tao**= Agradezco tus comentarios. Pues aquí ésta el LIME, jeje , ojalá no te decepcione, en realidad ni el lemon, ni el lime, son mis fuertes, pero me gustan.

**Kasamy**= Gracias por leer mi profile. ¿Te recuerdo a ti misma?, bueno, parece ser que tenemos algunas cosas en común . Estoy muy agradecida de que hayas leído TODOS mis fanfic de Shaman King, pues no son muchos, pero tampoco son unos cuantos, GRACIAS. ¿Quieres que escriba un fic?. Pues no sé, últimamente he estado llena de quehaceres, ni si quiera he terminado éste fanfic y eso que el siguiente capitulo es el último TT.

**Anne M Riddle**= Saludos. Me alegra que comentaras lo de la boda; no tenia muchos deseos de describir una ceremonia nupcial, no sé, creo que hay varios fics que han sido escritos especialmente para ello, además creí más importante narrar los problemas que estos dos tienen como pareja. En cuanto a Anna haciendo los quehaceres de la casa, lo hace porque prefiere ocuparse en otras cosas a estar cerca de Hao (según yo). Dudé al principio en describir esa situación, pero considerando que en el final, Anna cocina para Yoh, pues.... Además, la verdad creo que es imposible que Hao sea quien haga los quehaceres. Con tu comentario.... "la paciencia y la timidez no le van a durar mucho", pues prácticamente predeciste éste capitulo . Tratare un poco de Yoh en el siguiente capitulo, pero no mucho realmente.

**Emmyk**= Hola. Me alegra que sigas leyendo éste fanfic. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. También yo me tardo mucho en escribir y publicar mis historias TT, con decirte que el siguiente capitulo no lo he podido avanzar desde hace bastante tiempo y es el final.... siempre se me va la inspiración en el final TT....

**Amaltea-Sibila**= No sé si agradecerte por leer mi fanfic en lugar de estar haciendo tu trabajo de Mercadotecnia,. Aquí ésta el capitulo que esperabas, ojalá te haya gustado, y si es así, pues gran parte del crédito es de Maeda Ai, sinceramente no se como habría quedado esto sin su ayuda TT.

**Amadalua**= Cielos, gracias por tus comentarios. Es cierto, por lo regular Hao es descrito como el malo, salvaje, desquiciado y demás adjetivos que puedan combinar con los anteriores . Y de hecho, yo también lo considero así, pero quise hacerlo ligeramente más tranquilo, y por tus palabras parece que mi intento no fue en vano.

**Haru**= Hola. Pues aquí se resuelven tus dudas de "que sucedería en éste capitulo". Espero que te haya gustado. Por otro lado, yo visito tu página alrededor de 4 veces a la semana, y casi siempre encuentro imágenes de ésta pareja que me encanta . Yo no sé como le haces, pero gracias a ti puedo disfrutar de imágenes tan lindas.

**EMILY SMITH**= Me alegra tu gran interés hacia éste fic. Bueno, esto es lo que pasa cuando dos personas viven en matrimonio, . Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Anacari**= Agradezco tus comentarios, mira que considerar éste fic como uno de los mejores HAOxANNA, es un gran honor.


	6. Falsas esperanzas

_**AMOR: consecuencia de una decisión ajena.**_

De: Priss.

_Capitulo VI: Falsas esperanzas._

* * *

Él los miraba atento.

Todos y cada uno de los gestos y movimientos de la pareja.... las sonrisas fugaces, las discretas miradas. Yoh siempre fue un chico muy distraído, pero ésta vez nada pasó desapercibido para sus ojos.

En una de esas locas ideas que se le metió en la cabeza, se atrevió a visitar a su hermano y su esposa.... su ex-prometida.

Creía que si su matrimonio iba mal quizá tendría otra oportunidad, después de todo.... Anna y Hao, Hao y Anna... no!!, era algo que no podía ser, aun le resultaba difícil imaginarlos juntos.

_"Cuán equivocado estaba."_ Pensó. Todos los detalles de los que estaba siendo testigo le hacían ver porque sus abuelos tomaron tan increíble decisión.

-Aquí tienes.

La fría, pero suave voz de la rubia, sacó a Yoh de sus pensamientos. Anna le ofrecía un tazón de arroz mientras se sentaba al lado de Hao.

El menor de los gemelos pareció incrédulo ante lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Anna cocinó?; cuando eran prometidos nunca lo hizo. El simple pensamiento distrajo al shaman, quien pasado un buen rato ni siquiera miró por accidente la comida.

-No te preocupes, es comestible, aunque debo advertirte que el sabor no.... auchh!!...

Hao quiso bromear un poco, sin embargo a su esposa no le agradaban ese tipo de comentarios, mucho menos cuando se trataba de ella.

Yoh no dijo nada, degustó la comida en silencio comprobando que su hermano no hablaba en serio con respecto al sabor.... estaba delicioso. Entonces sintió celos, el shaman de fuego podía disfrutar de platillos como este todos los días; el sabor era lo de menos, Anna se molestaba en cocinarle a él, solo él.... a Hao.

Y de aquí su mente comenzó a traicionarlo, seguramente la sacerdotisa hacia mucho más que solo cocinar para su esposo, mucho más.... eran esposos y por tanto resultaba inevitable imaginar las caricias que debían compartir, los besos.... y las noches...

Entonces el menor de los shamanes percibió un sabor amargo en su boca, y bien sabía, que la comida no tenia nada que ver, ¡nada!.

* * *

Permanecía recostado sobre el césped del jardín.

Apenas terminó de comer el arroz, salió a admirar el paisaje, a pensar.... le hacia falta.

Su mirada perdida en el inmenso cielo teñido de rojizos tonos; el atardecer era algo que le gustaba admirar, y en éste lugar rodeado de tanta naturaleza la vista era aun mejor. Lastima que no pudiese disfrutar por completo de la belleza que había a su alrededor, pues la tristeza y la melancolía habitaban en su interior.

-¿Qué pasa?. Has estado mirando el cielo y las nubes durante más de una hora y sin siquiera moverte.

La voz de su hermano mayor lo sacó del trance que había tenido.

Limitándose a sonreírle de forma distraída y distante, mientras Hao se recostaba sobre el pasto, imitando a su gemelo al posar su atención sobre el cielo que seguía abandonando el azul.

-Te ves feliz.

El amo del fuego interpretó las palabras del otro shaman, más permaneció en absoluto silencio.

Por otra parte, a Yoh no le agradaba la idea de tocar el tema, pero....

-¿La quieres?.

Tuvo miedo de formular aquella pregunta, más deseaba saberlo.

Pensar que ella iba a ser su esposa, pero que no se atrevió a mover un solo dedo cuando a los abuelos se les metió en la cabeza que la rubia debía casarse con Hao.

No podía controlarlo, envidiaba a su hermano. Nunca envidió nada de él, ni el poder, ni la sabiduría, ni siquiera la capacidad para lograr que su alma reencarnara, pero ahora.... deseba tanto la vida que Hao tenia.

Sentía como si el shaman de fuego le hubiese robado su destino, su futuro.... su felicidad.

-Deja de pensar en estupideces.

La voz de su hermano mayor lo llamó, sorprendiendo a Yoh.

Los ojos de Hao se mantenían fijos sobre una nube que se desplazaba lentamente por el cielo.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo?....

-Tu seria expresión te delata.

Pasando su mano derecha sobre sus castaños cabellos, Yoh no pudo más que respirar resignado gracias a aquella respuesta.

-Lo siento, no quise....

-Déjalo así, comprendo muy bien lo que sientes.... lo he sentido durante toda mi vida.

Si, el joven de largos cabellos siempre estuvo celoso por todo lo que su gemelo tenia y él no, más nada le importó tanto como la bella itako. Desde que llegó a la casa Asakura y lo aceptaron como miembro de la familia, tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de hacer que su hermano menor desapareciera para así quedarse con la sacerdotisa, reclamándola como suya.

Jamás se hubiese esperado la extraña decisión de los ancianos de unirlos a él y a Anna.

-Pero... ¿la amas?.

La curiosidad del soltero llamó por completo su atención.

¿Qué si la amaba?; antes lo hubiese negado, pero ahora.... la adoraba, ella era lo único que le importaba en el mundo. Ni siquiera planeaba reencarnar de nuevo, si lo hiciera, su alma estaría lejos de la de la joven Kyouyama.

Tantos pensamientos le llenaron la mente y no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra; la única respuesta que pudo darle a su hermano fue la sonrisa que atravesó su rostro.

Era curioso, a pesar de que Hao no disipó sus dudas, Yoh pudo comprender a la perfección los sentimientos de su hermano. Quizás es porque son gemelos, quizá por eso lo entendía sin necesidad de que hubiese palabras de por medio. También creía que el hecho de que ambos estuviesen enamorados de la misma mujer, se debía al lazo, que como hermanos gemelos, los unía, aun más que eso.... porque alguna vez sus almas fueron una sola, aunque ahora estuviese partida en dos: Hao e Yoh.

Y de igual forma, sin decir una sola palabra, con la misma tonta sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro, el menor de los hermanos se incorporó. Ya era hora de regresar a la pensión y dejar tranquila a la pareja de recién casados; seguramente ellos querían hacer muchas cosas y él solo les estorbaba.

Ni siquiera pudo dar el primer paso, cuando la fría voz de la sacerdotisa lo detuvo....

-Ya te vas??.

Escuchó la suave voz de Anna. Su ex-prometida recién salía de la casa para unirse a la conversación.

El menor de los Asakura le sonrió leve y tristemente. Vino con la esperanza de que el matrimonio entre ella y Hao no funcionase....

_"Pero estaba tan equivocado"_. Yoh cerró los ojos con resignación cuando éste pensamiento cruzó su mente.

Ya no tenia ningún caso permanecer allí.

-Te vez muy feliz, Anna.

La rubia se sonrojó con esas palabras....

Pero era cierto, quizá no hubo una sola sonrisa que adornara el rostro de la sacerdotisa, pero vamos!, después de todo es Anna. No obstante, el brillo en sus lindos ojos negros delataba su actual felicidad.

Nunca, en todos los años que estuvieron comprometidos, la vio tan feliz, y ahora, con unos cuantos meses al lado de Hao, él había logrado lo que Yoh nunca pudo..... la plena felicidad de la itako.

-Anna... ¿podemos hablar?.

Ella solo asintió levemente, girando el rostro y cruzando la mirada con la de su esposo. No hubo necesidad de palabras, una mirada fue suficiente para que el shaman de fuego los dejara a solas sin decir nada al respecto.

-¡Habla!.

Cielos, ella seguía siendo la misma.... tan fría, tan seria.

Yoh sonrió, la verdad lo que iba a decirle era una santa estupidez.

Tomó sus suaves manos con las propias, entrelazando sus dedos, y sus ojos que no se despegaban del hermoso rostro de la sacerdotisa, ese bello rostro cuyas mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas debido al extraño comportamiento de su ahora cuñado.

-¿Qué haces?.

-No te lo dije, ¿verdad?....

Anna lo miró atenta aunque ligeramente distante y molesta.

Las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora; su cercanía y que estuviesen tomados de la mano eran detalles que la incomodaban, le molestaban. Ni siquiera cuando estuvieron prometidos el uno al otro, se habían tomado de las manos.

Sinceramente la rubia no alcanzaba a comprender que era lo que Yoh pretendía con todo esto.

-¡Que estoy enamorado de ti!....

El corazón de la itako pareció detenerse con las palabras del menor de los Asakura.

¿Qué quería que le dijera?, ¿qué esperaba de ella?.

-¡Estas loco!.

Anna casi le gritó.

Por otro lado, Hao los observaba desde la ventana de la casa, atento, serio y con infinitos deseos de calcinar a su "querido hermanito".

No sabia lo que Yoh pretendía al acercase tanto a su esposa, y más aun.... decirle aquellas palabras. El shaman de fuego luchaba contra el ferviente deseo de quemar vivo a su hermano.

-Escucha, Yoh, yo....

-No, no digas nada.... ya lo sé....

El shaman interrumpió a la sacerdotisa, no era necesario escuchar lo que de sobra sabia, que amaba a Hao, que era feliz con él y que ellos dos no se hubiesen casado fue.... lo mejor.

De cualquier forma, soltó suavemente las manos de la chica, sintiendo un gran vacío al hacerlo. Se disculpó por su atrevimiento, él sabía perfectamente que era estúpido confesarle sus sentimientos a estas alturas...

-Entonces, ¿por qué?....

-Necesitaba hacerlo.

Estaba frustrado; ahora se sentía un poco más tranquilo.

Kyouyama giró el rostro, evitando la triste y nostálgica sonrisa que en ese momento le mostraba el joven Asakura. Ese tonto, si se lo hubiese dicho antes de casarse con Hao.... no hubiese cambiado anda, pero hubiese sido más adecuado y menos incomodo.

Pero, si de verdad la amaba, ¿por qué?.... ¿por qué no se opuso a la decisión de sus abuelos?, él ni siquiera se negó, no dijo nada, y eso era algo que Anna no podía comprender.

Yoh suspiró con nostalgia mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo....

¿Por qué no movió un solo dedo para que ella siguiese comprometida con él?.... buena pregunta, una pregunta que lo hizo recordar cuán cobarde era, pues cuando quiso hacer algo para retener a Anna, ya era tarde....

La noche antes de la boda.... que estúpido.

El menor de los gemelos le reclamó a los ancianos por pretender unir a "su" prometida con el shaman de largos cabellos, un shaman que ni siquiera la amaba, en cambio él, Yoh si....

Pero recordó las exactas palabras de su abuela, Kino..... _"Si esos dos no estuviesen unidos por un sentimiento, no haríamos todo este alboroto"._

-No entiendo.

La seria expresión de la itako, hizo estremecer al shaman, lo que él le decía parecía confundirla, pero era cierto....

Yomei podía leer el futuro, esa era su especialidad, y el futuro sufrió varios cambios por el hecho de que Hao siguiese con vida.

-Ya te estabas enamorando de él, de haberte casado conmigo no hubieses sido feliz.

_"¿Vivirías tranquilo sabiendo que Anna es infeliz?."_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Kino, palabras que lo hicieron desistir, palabras.... que le rompieron el corazón

-Pero que Hao sintiese lo mismo por ti, eso si que no me lo esperaba.

La sacerdotisa se sonrojó con el comentario de Yoh. Ahora sabia cuán profundos eran los sentimientos del shaman de fuego, y es que no solo se los había demostrado en una fría noche y las que a ésta le siguieron; Hao le dio su confianza, le abrió su corazón....

-Y... ¿qué piensas hacer?.

Incomoda, Kyouyama ni siquiera disimuló la necesidad por cambiar el tema de conversación.

El menor de los Asakura cerraba los ojos mientras sonreía con tristeza; ya debía irse....

-Por ahora, intento hacerme a la idea de estar con Tamao, pero no es fácil.

-Ella es.... una linda chica.

-No la amo.

Así de fácil.... no la amaba.

Yoh suspiró resignado, avanzando con paso lento, sin pretender decir nada más, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, una sonrisa triste. No obstante, Yoh no podía explicar porque ver que Anna era feliz lo hacia sentirse mejor.

-Ah, solo una cosa más. =El joven de cabellos marrones se detuvo de pronto, aun de espaldas a ella, sin girarse a mirar a la itako.= ...-Dile a Hao que se las verá conmigo si acaso hace sufrir a mi Annita.

El shaman se giró levemente, mostrando una sencilla sonrisa y tranquilizando con ello a la rubia, quién simplemente le prometió que si alguien iba a sufrir en esa casa, ese sería Hao. Si, esa era Anna, seguramente la vida de su hermano no iba a ser nada fácil al lado de ella.

Y con éste pensamiento, Yoh dejó escapar la risita que tanto lo caracterizaba, esa risita estúpida, pero que lograba llenar de tranquilidad a la bella y rubia mujer.

El menor de los Asakura se alejó tranquilamente de la vista de la itako.

Era tarde y Anna comenzaba a sentir frío, hasta que se vio envuelta entre los fuertes brazos de su esposo.

-Tu eres mi Annita.... no de él.

-Baka.

La sacerdotisa simplemente se liberó del abrazo del shaman, girándose hasta darle la espalda.

-Es tarde... vamos a dormir.

Hao sonrió con diversión.

El sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, pero ir a la cama parecía ser una buena idea....

¿Dormir?, eso es algo que seguramente harían hasta muy tarde.

* * *

Continuará....__

Originalmente, éste capitulo estaba planeado para ser el final, más me di cuenta que la historia quedaría bastante inconclusa.

(De cualquier forma quedará inconclusa, pero bueno ¬¬').

Pues el siguiente, si es el final pero viene siendo una especie de epilogo.

No trataré más la situación de Yoh, lo que viene será tan solo un momento en la vida, de casados, de Hao y Anna.

Les agradezco tanto que sigan leyendo este fanfics, a pesar del tiempo que tardo en publicar, y por ello una vez más me disculpo por la demora, ahora creo que si me tarde demasiado, pero deseo que su espera haya valido la pena.... este capitulo NO ES EL ÚLTIMO, iba a serlo, pero no pude darle un final y decidí ampliarlo un capitulo más, así que el siguiente si es el desenlace, aunque más que nada es un pequeño epilogo.

Sin más por ahora, respondo sus reviews....

**Amaltea-Sibila** = Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic, ojalá te haya gustado éste capitulo porque yo quedé medio inconforme ¬¬'. Hace unas semanas leí el capitulo 4 de tu fanfic y estoy... fascinada, sé que el próximo será el final de la historia y no sabes como me gustaría leer otra historia tuya, de la misma pareja o de cualquier otra. Espero que te haya ido bien en tus últimos meses en la universidad. De nuevo gracias.

**Marilu** = Cielos, gracias, y una gran disculpa por no hacer exactamente lo que me pediste, "no tardarme en publicar éste capitulo", espero que tu espera haya valido la pena porque si no, me sentiría muy mal, en especial porque yo misma no estoy del todo contenta con este capitulo, no sé, lo deseaba distinto.

**Korishiteru** = Amiga mía, gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco ToT.....

También estoy agradecida por tus comentarios, siempre me reaniman. Bueno, hice el capitulo anterior con Maeda porque es la única escritora de fics lemon que conozco, y vaya que es explicita, créeme, tuvimos que modificar más de tres veces esto porque lo sentí muy fuerte para las mentes puras y castas que se pasean por la red... . Te agradeceré infinitamente si pudieses seguir leyendo mis historias, en especial un universo alterno en el que estoy trabajando. Cuídate mucho.

**May sk** = agradezco tanto tus comentarios, que pienses que mis fics son los mejores HaoxAnna, es un comentario que me hace sentir bien, (hasta me la creo , aunque sé que allá afuera hay historias muy buenas sobre esta pareja y de otros autores), pero bueno, mi lucha hago. También debo agradecerte que te intereses en mis demás historias, me da gusto que al igual que este, te hayan gustado. Si, Hao debió casarse con Anna simplemente por ser el mayor.... es una opinión .

En cuanto al lemon, yo también pienso lo mismo, aunque la situación fue suave y por ello algunas personas dicen que es un lime, bueno,,, es cuestión de puntos de vista y yo estoy atrapada entre ambos.

De verdad crees que Maeda y yo hacemos buen equipo??, pues por lo general no coincidimos, por eso después de nuestro primer fic a dueto, decidimos no escribir juntas un fic, claro que esta vez solo me ayudó en un capitulo y no en todo el fic. De cualquier forma te recomiendo sus historias, algunas son románticas, otras no tanto pero definitivamente los fics tipo lemon de Meda Ai son los mejores que he leído. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y me disculpo por tardarme en subirlo... TT.

De nuevo gracias.

**Haru** = Haru.... muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic. . Bueno, si, me moleste mucho cuando entre a tu pagina un sábado por la noche y ya estaba hackeada... TT, no puedo creer que alguien se atreviera a destrozar una pagina tan linda y completa como la tuya, pero.... Ya tienes otra no?.

Y al igual que a ti, lo que más tristeza me da son las imágenes, porque tu encuentras y publicas unas imágenes hermosas.... Bueno, otra vez te agradezco tu apoyo con este fic, espero que la historia te siga gustando.

**Budam** = Oh!, Lena.... (Por fin relaciono estos dos nicks tuyos, al principio me confundía ). Me volví a tardar, lo siento, no lo hago a propósito, es solo cuestión del tiempo que nunca me alcanza para nada TT.

Solo espero que esta vez la espera también haya valido la pena. Si, el lime/lemon estuvo en un punto de equilibrio (dios la escuela se atraviesa en mis palabras ¬¬'). Y digo "lime/lemon" porque yo ya no sé como clasificarlo... para mi es un poco de ambos.

**Emmyk** = Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios que me levantan las ganas de seguir con este fic, aunque ya se va a acabar,,, ahora si es cierto . Me da tanto gusto que mi fic te este gustando y que lo sigas leyendo. Muchas gracias por dedicarme uno de tus fanfics, no sabes que honor. Solo espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado.

**Maeda Ai** = No, pues tu no tienes nada que decir... jeje. Supongo que después de todo, tu escribiste parte de ese capitulo y solo puedes hacer comentarios buenos (a menos que reclames, otra vez, por la "falta" de lemon ¬¬'). Si, si la bendita apuesta, hago lo que puedo, pero a este paso, tendrás tu maldito fic lemon, pues. Gracias por tu review, es raro que me dejes uno, mala ToT.

**EMILY SMITH** = Te quité la inocencia?, 00. Jeje, al menos creo que el capitulo pasado te gustó, bueno, no quise hacerlo muy fuerte, y eso fue motivo de desacuerdos con Maeda Ai, pero parece ser que les gustó. Y bueno.... Yoh apareció en este, penúltimo capitulo, jeje, no pude darle final y decidí ampliarlo un poquito, espero te haya gustado éste capitulo aunque hice sufrir a Yoh TT, no fue tanto.

Por el momento estoy muy ocupada, trabajo y cosas así, pero estoy escribiendo un universo alterno, igual HAOxANNA, me gustaría recibir tus comentarios cuando lo publique...

**Anacari** = De nuevo gracias por seguir leyendo mis fanfics, he aquí el capitulo que esperabas, disculpa la gran demora TT.

Me agrada el comentario que haces acerca de las personalidades de los personajes en el fic, que se apegan al anime, pues gracias, considero que ese es el comentario más agradable para un escritor de fanfics.


	7. Seremos tres

_**AMOR: consecuencia de una decisión ajena.**_

De: Priss.

Epilogo: _Seremos tres...._

30-DIC-03

18-SEP-04

* * *

El sol era incapaz de llegar hasta ellos; imposible filtrarse entre las hojas de tantos árboles.

La suave brisa de la tarde los refrescaba al abrazarlos con su tranquilidad mientras el canto de las aves se dejaba escuchar como regalo del cielo, como en honor a su felicidad, si.... su felicidad.

La pareja yacía sobre el fresco pasto, abrazados, disfrutando de la quietud que su hogar tenia para ellos; él de espaldas al césped, ella sobre su amado.

Un amplia sonrisa seguía plasmada en el rostro del shaman de fuego, varios minutos habían pasado desde que la itako le diera la noticia que originara dicha sonrisa, y ésta no había desaparecido aun.... nunca se borraría. No todos los días tu esposa te hace tan feliz como ahora lo es Hao.

La abrazaba con fuerza, a Anna.... a "su" Anna.

Jamás la soltaría; que dicha sentir su suave piel entre sus brazos, esa blanca piel como la nieve contrastando con la bronceada de él. Sus senos descansando sobre el torso masculino, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de la tranquila respiración de la joven mujer.

Y su exquisito aroma inundando sus pulmones.... la adoraba, Hao Asakura estaba enamorado como un loco, estúpido.... enamorado.

-Seremos tres.

Le dijo.

Así de simple, así de fácil.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para interpretar aquellas palabras, hasta su hermano, Yoh, hubiese entendido el mensaje.

-Bueno.... quién sabe?.

Hao sonrió nuevamente, esta vez con burla al imaginar a su hermano gemelo en aquella situación.

Seguro se hubiera desmayado.....

Pero era Hao el que lo estaba viviendo.

-Te amo.

La escuchó decir, con ese tono seco y frío tan característico de ella, pero en su voz había tranquilidad, calidez y cariño.... amor.

La sonrisa del shaman se amplió, era inevitable que su corazón latiera emocionado con esas palabras, así como también era inevitable que abrazara con más fuerza a su mujer.

_"Que agradable suena."_ -Pensaba el shaman.- _"La mujer de Hao Asakura"_.

No era la primera vez que vivía una experiencia como esta, pero en su vida pasada, el Hao de hace quinientos años estaba demasiado ocupado en los preparativos del primer torneo de shamanes y en convertirse en el mismo Shaman King, que su esposa y el hecho de ser padre fueron cosas que poco le importaron.

Es cierto que no hace muchos años lo único que ocupaba su mente era llevar a cabo los objetivos que tuvo a lo largo de mil años y dos vidas pasadas.

Más ahora las cosas eran distintas, Anna era todo para él, no quería, ni imaginaba otra vida que no fuese esta. E incluso, estaba seguro que aun habiendo obtenido el titulo de Rey Shaman, si Anna no hubiese accedido a estar a su lado, no hubiese alcanzado la felicidad de la que ahora goza; porque en dado caso hubiera podido obligarla a estar con él, pero ni así se sentiría enteramente satisfecho....

-Mucho menos amado....

Susurró sin darse cuenta.

-¿De qué hablas?.

La voz de la itako llegó suavemente hasta sus oídos; y él que la creyó dormida.

Hao no la miró, solo, con suavidad, la acercó más a su cuerpo.

Sonreía tristemente, mirando con fijeza al hermoso cielo azul, tan puro como ella y tan lejano, como siempre creyó a la sacerdotisa, un sueño lejano e imposible para un demonio como él.

-¿Hao?.

-Solo pensaba en la ironía de nuestro amor.

-¿Ironía?.

-¿No lo has pensado?.... si los ancianos no hubiesen roto el compromiso que tenias con Yoh y no nos hubiesen casi obligado a casarnos, pues....

Yoh estaría felizmente casado con la sacerdotisa, ella y Hao nunca se hubiesen enamorado, Anna no estaría esperando un hijo del shaman de fuego y quizás en ese instante no sentirían nada el uno por el otro, absolutamente nada; así de fácil e irónica es la vida.... que tonto.

La itako cerró los ojos mientras una sutil sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro; en realidad ese pensamiento fue algo que siempre la hizo dudar de sus sentimientos por el muchacho de largos cabellos.

Que triste enamorarse de alguien solo por que alguien más decidió que debían compartir su vida, que triste acostumbrarse a su compañía y que de esa forma tan simple surjan los sentimientos.... ¡que relación tan vacía!.

Más la idea fue algo que desechó hace ya mucho tiempo.

Estaba segura que lo que ella y Hao sentían era algo más que la costumbre o el resultado de que alguien más decidiera que estuviesen juntos.

-Lo único que interesa es que estamos juntos, aquí, ahora.... tú, yo, nuestro amor.... y la futura prueba viviente de que esto es más que la simple consecuencia de una decisión ajena.

Hao sonrió, estrechando con más fuerza a su esposa. Las sencillas palabras de Anna disolvieron cualquier duda o confusión que aun pudiese albergar su confuso corazón.

Él nunca hubiese podido explicarlo mejor, más por ahora no era necesario decir nada más.

Sobre un inmenso lecho de pasto fresco y verde, cobijados por la suave brisa del medio día y contemplando la tranquilidad que les brindaba el cielo azul, yacían dos enamorados que unidos, quizás, estaban por las circunstancias y las decisiones de terceros, más ahora.... era un sentimiento mutuamente correspondido lo que juntos los mantenía; no más convenientes circunstancias....

Tan solo la simple consecuencia de una decisión ajena.... AMOR.

**.:: Fin ::.**

* * *

Por fin, el final.

Todo esto ni siquiera estaba planeado, puesto que el fic debía terminar en el capitulo anterior, pero hubiese estado inconcluso.

Pues bien, le di un desenlace muy tierno y romántico, (el único que se me ocurrió después de sufrir meses de bloqueó inspirativo ¬¬').

Hasta ahora es el fanfic de Shaman King que más tiempo me la llevado.

* * *

Infinitas gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron este fic y que además dejaron sus comentarios en los reviews...

Este fic es más corto que el titulado "Lo que te unió a mi", y aun así el número de reviews fue mayor, es algo que les agradezco muchísimo ya que no creí que esta historia fuese a superar a la anterior.

Por último solo les pido me dejen sus mails para enviarles un comentario de agradecimiento por separado a cada quien, ya que no podré contestar sus reviews en un nuevo capitulo.

También me gustaría que leyesen mis futuros fanfictions, (la mayoría HAOxANNA).

Entre los cuales tengo planes para varios universos alternos y otras cosas....

Muchas gracias y cuídense mucho.

Respondo reviews.

**Amaltea-Sibila** Que bueno que te gustó el capitulo anterior y el hecho de que la historia no terminase ahí. El que Hao tenga celos es algo que a muchas de sus admiradoras nos encantaría ver (o leer) . Y de Yoh, pues realmente si sufrió el desamor, pero de ahí en fuera no lo hice sufrir tanto como en mis demás fics, como la traición o la infidelidad, en realidad solo me interese por Hao y Anna, ese es un defecto que no puedo controlar. Ojalá el final haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por tus buenos comentarios a lo largo de esta historia, y las demás que he escrito. Cuídate.... Bye.

**May sk** Lo siento tanto, siempre me tardo en subir nuevos capítulos (por lo regular un mes), y lo peor es que seguramente de ahora en adelante me demoraré más, el trabajo TT. Bueno..... te agradezco mucho los comentarios que has enviado durante toda la historia. Sabes?, a mi me pasa igual, solo entro a internet, guardo los fics que me interesan y los leo después (el tiempo TT), por ello no dejo muchos reviews a pesar de que hay muchísimas historias que me gustan mucho y de las cuales estoy al pendiente. Gracias por decir que mis fics son los mejores tipo HAOxANNA, créeme que me gustaría que más personas pensaran eso, me harían simplemente feliz. De Maeda, vaya que es buena, aunque un poco fuerte su estilo. Me gustaría que leyeras mis futuros fics y recibir tus comentarios, ojalá puedas. Gracias y cuídate.

**Budam** Lo siento, sé que Yoh es el consentido de muchas de ustedes, a mi me gusta muchísimo, pero nada pude hacer ante el despiadado, aunque adorable, de Hao. De Tamao, si te das cuenta, no se queda con ella, al menos no exactamente, queda la posibilidad pero nada seguro, solo lo mencione pero no concluí nada de ellos, la razón... no me agrada la pareja que forman ella e Yoh. Espero poder recibir tus reviews en los fics que publicaré más adelante.... nos leemos.

**Emmyk** Gracias, gracias, ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo, el desenlace, e igual me disculpo por la tardanza .... Agregarme a tus contactos de msn, pues no he bajado el msn, no tengo tiempo para estar en línea por mucho tiempo,,, lo siento. Espero saber de ti más adelante. cuídate.

**Haru** Amiga, mil gracias por tus comentarios. Veo que a tu también te compadeces de Yoh, bueno, es un hombre muy noble y es normal que la mayoría este triste por el.... muchas gracias por la dirección de tu pagina, estoy feliz porque nuevamente puedo encontrar nuevas imágenes de las parejas, en especial HAOxANNA. Ojalá puedas subir las demás imágenes que encontraste de la pareja. Pues espero que te haya gustado el desenlace y saber de ti en futuras historias. cuídate.

**Anne M. Riddle** Jeje, lo siento por lo de Yoh, aunque lo de confesar sus sentimientos fue solo para provocarle celos a Hao. Estoy muy contenta de que pienses lo mismo de Hao que yo,,, en realidad no es fácil imaginar a ese hombre diciendo la palabra "amor", es medio complicado. Sobre Anna, pues en el final del anime, ella cocina para Yoh, además la idea de que Hao cocine no me cabe en la cabeza y pues algo tienen que comer no? . Sabes?, me gustaría leer un HAOxANNA escrito por ti, seria interesante, ojalá te animes y lo publiques pronto. Pues muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios a lo largo de este fic, que bueno que te gustó el lemon del capitulo 5, si planeo escribir otro, aunque le debo algo a Maeda Ai y por lo pronto no será HAOxANNA, pero el lemon esta en mis planes actuales. De nuevo gracias y hasta luego.

**EMILY SMITH** Te agradezco tus comentarios, has estado al tanto de esta historia y es algo que de verdad te agradezco. Pues el fic acabó, ojalá que el final haya sido de tu agrado. También te estaré agradecida si pudieses leer mis futuros fics, en especial para saber si estos siguen siendo de tu agrado.

**Maeda Ai** Ampliar aun más la historia?, no, ya sabes que no tengo tiempo. Ten por seguro que publicaré más fics, tu eres la que ya se tardó en escribir más.... y es cierto, casi no dejas comentarios TT.

**Anacari** He aquí el final, espero que te haya gustado, me gustaría que le dieses un poco de tu tiempo a mis futuros fics, me agradará saber tus comentarios sobre ellos. nos leemos.

**Dayelsi** MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.... es muy grato que me consideres una gran escritora. Pues el fic "El día en que nos volvamos a ver", es un ONE-SHOT, o sea, único capitulo, así que no será actualizado, se puede decir que esta terminado. Pero estoy trabajando en nuevos fics, algunos son one-shots, universos alternos, lemon, otras parejas, por mencionar solo algunas ideas de las cuales muchas ya están al 50 de avance,,,, ojalá puedas leerlos, me gustará saber tu opinión sobre ellos. De nuevo gracias por tus comentarios y por la porra .... nos leemos.

**Kanna Asakura** Gracias, me disculpo por Yoh, pero si no hubiese sufrido no hubiese sido lo mismo, significaría que no quería a Anna, TT.... Espero que el desenlace te haya gustado. nos leemos.


End file.
